Fayth and Fallen Angels
by Ranea
Summary: Birth. Life. Death. Synthesis. A man with Mako eyes appears during Operation Mi'ihen. Some Dreams may fade, but Others refuse to be 'just memories'..and three Sphere Hunters must figure out which ones are worth keeping. Ongoing AU FF7X2 crossover. AxS ?x?
1. Birth: One

_A/N: Square-Enix owns the characters and places. The story idea, which is in the midst of revision, is all mine…_

* * *

_Volume One: Birth_

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing.

Then there was…_some_thing, a pulling, as if he was being called.

And then, the pulling shifted. He felt one of his own. His spirit smiled. Such arrogance. He was not so easily won.

He tasted salt. And then he knew, that _She_ would know, he was alive.

* * *

Chapter One

"…And in the sunset of the evening, the One-Winged Angel faded into a swirling of feathers and smoke, leaving the half dead body of Kadaj. Kadaj himself faded into swirls of light, leaving Cloud standing in the rain. A shot rang out. In one last stand, the clones Yazoo and Loz confronted the charging Cloud, culminating in a fiery explosion.

"In the end, the Ex-SOLDIER was sent back to the land of the living. He made peace with himself and his feelings for Aerith. Denzel, along with other children were cleansed of the Geostigma, and were free to live a happy childhood." He paused to adjust his glasses. "Shall I go on?"

"Please do. I've a while before the Lady Summoner arrives."

"How fortunate! Let's see…ah yes. Many people, however, tired of the calamity that seemed to haunt Midgar, and the specters of chaos that had followed to The Edge. The WRO, lead by Reeve Tuesti, a former Turk, had been blamed, as all leaders inevitably are, for the carnage wrought by Kadaj's gang. Its numbers dwindling, its leaders criticized by the masses of residents wanted two things back: their false sense of security and the electricity that gave it to them. The WRO, though skilled at governing the citizens of The Edge, was less than qualified to fulfill the needs of a society so dependent on the endless energy ShinRa had provided, and the way of life that necessitated the security of that existence. It was a this time that ShinRa, Inc., under the leadership of its President, moved to atone for its many sins, and in doing so, effected the advent of the greatest Sin of all.

"In an effort to appease the masses of the displaced residents, ShinRa, for the first time in its history, genuinely attempted to make right its wrongs. With the support of a tenuous alliance with the WRO, plans were announced for two new settlements on the Northern continent: one on its southern region, and another on its northern. The Southern settlement was built on the ruins of the forgotten, ancient Cetra capital. It would serve as the seat of government for both settlements. The government itself would be composed of ShinRa executives, WRO members, and common citizens. A fourth delegation comprised representatives from the smaller villages all over the Planet, including Wutai, Costa del Sol, and Nibelheim.

"The Northern settlement became the more populated of the two, receiving settlers from not only The Edge, but others from all over the other two continents. Aided by the proprietor of The Gold Saucer, a famed recreational site for travelers, and the vast technology of the restored ShinRa Company at its disposal, the northern settlement developed into a city of light that rivaled the Midgar of the past.

"With the promise of new beginnings in the hearts and minds of its citizens, the settlers turned the two cities into modern marvels of civilized government and technological wonder. The southern settlement, graced with the architecture of the Ancients and the power of its leaders, became the shining city of Bevelle. The northern, a city that never slept, with entertainment and modern luxury for its entire people, became the famed machine city, Zanarkand. As each city grew in size and magnificence, its people struggled to maintain autonomy from the government, much as they struggled against the ShinRa Corporation in the past. Reeve of the WRO, caught in the middle, sought the voice of the people of Zanarkand, as he thought it best for them to appoint a leader for themselves. That individual became Reeve's closest advisor. And the name of that individual was none other than Yu Yevon, a great Summoner whose presence and quiet strength commanded the unconditional respect of all his people.

"Bevelle, lead by the former ShinRa President, Rufus, recognized the seeds of dissent all too well. Playing the only card that remained in his hand, he awakened an elite army left buried beneath the ruins of Midgar, their services retained for just such an occasion. These soldiers were known as the Deepground SOLDIERs. They were a motley army altered and constructed by the Company's former top scientist, Hojo. Among them emerged the first of those that came to be known as the Guado and the Ronso, as well as other humans with supernatural powers. All were gifted with the ability to use the powers of the Planet that for normal humans required the utilization of crystallized materia. The most sacred of these gifts was the ability for some to summoning what some referred to as Aeons, without the use of materia used for summoning. This was the final genius of Hojo's madness: the ability to create new species of man was one thing; the infusion of the powers of the Lifestream into those species was the culmination of his life's work.

"Of course, I've already told you about the travesty that occurred with the Omega incident. But afterwards, some of what was left of the Deepground Soldiers elected to follow a new, more powerful leader than that of Weiss the Immaculate. Of him I know little, but his intent was clear. Their unofficial mission was dual: It was first to dispatch any and all members of the group that formerly defeated both the Company and its greatest General. Any individuals strong enough to destroy The Great Sephiroth not once, but twice--not to mention take down the corporate entity that created him--had to be eliminated. That much was obvious. Methodically, the members of the group were sought out and slaughtered. Unfortunately, the ShinRa President had discovered that the leader of the WRO, Reeve, had aided the group through the guise of a machina. Having been betrayed by one who had been in the former employ of the Corporation, and now lead the WRO, greatly displeased the President. As such, the Deepground SOLDIERs assassinated Reeve, leaving the mantle of leadership to the group's second in command, Yevon.

"It seemed that this was the opportunity that Yevon had been waiting for to seize power and turn the people of Zanarkand against the onslaught of Bevelle. Yevon taught that it was the use of machina—the devices created by ShinRa that the people had come to rely on so heavily—that caused so much suffering in the world. Citing Bevelle's open aggression on Zanarkand's citizenry and the assassination of its most prominent leader, Yevon successfully convinced its people of the necessity to defend itself. Thus, war began.

"It should be noted that not all of the Deepground SOLDIERs were pleased with having been confined for so long under the Midgar ruins. Those who were tired of ShinRa dispersed across the land, along with some of the other freed "experiments" Hojo had obtained. Some even moved to Zanarkand, as a move of solidarity in the fight against Bevelle. These settlers came to raise their children there. They hoped that, when the fighting stopped, they would be able to live in Zanarkand, the city of light. Coincidentally, it was the former members of the Deepground SOLDIERs that introduced the sport of blitzball to the people of Zanarkand, a tradition that has flourished to this day.

"Bevelle knew that with the division of its Deepground SOLDIERs between itself and Zanarkand that the two parties were evenly matched. It would need something greater to tip the scales in its favor. A great machina was constructed for the explicit purpose of destroying the threat posed by Zanarkand, powered by the essence of the Lifestream in the form of pyreflies--"

Seymour held up a hand. "Yes, I am aware of the existence of Vegnagun. It was never used, and to this day is in the possession of Bevelle. You may omit that part, Maechen."

The old man paused a moment to adjust his glasses. "Well, yes, but it is a crucial part of the story…" Seymour's face remained in the same calm, patient expression of interest. Maechen noted, however, that his eyes had almost imperceptibly narrowed. Almost.

"Ah well, no matter. Where was I? These things do get away from me… Oh yes. Of course, with the War between the two cities waging for years, it came as a complete shock when The Planet seemed to turn on those who had saved it years before. It seemed that the warnings of Yu Yevon about the dangers of machina, so long falling on deaf ears, were made reality by the Planet—no doubt as a result of its lifeforce being drained for so many years. The embodiment of The Planet's pain was none other than the entity known as Sin. It decimated the land, eroding and changing its landscape into present day Spira. Sin destroyed Zanarkand, and decimated the army of Bevelle—"

"And, as the teachings of Yevon say, it was the grace of our Lady Yunalesca, daughter of Yevon, who saved Spira with The Final Summoning, instilling hope in the people of Spira for generations to come." Seymour looked pointedly at the old man.

"…So say the teachings," Maechen again adjusted his glasses, "and Your Grace does know them well."

An aide bent low and whispered something near Seymour's ear. With that he stood. "Forgive me, Maechen, but my presence is required outside. It appears my Lady Yuna has arrived."

Maechen turned as he stood, his lips pursed. "Pity."

"What was that?"

Maechen turned, his usual look of scholarly ambivalence replaced on his visage where momentarily disgust had been. The man was no fool, no matter how old he couldn't remember he was.

"It is a pity the Lady Summoner must witness what will surely be an unfortunate day on the path of her pilgrimage."

Seymour nodded. "It further appears the Operation will begin soon. You are more than welcome to observe the events from our base of operations…for posterity, of course," he added.

Maechen smiled. "Of course."

Seymour advanced toward the front of the tent and paused at its entrance. "One more thing, Maechen…The Great Sephiroth…you mentioned he was able to control the clones of himself while not being physically in their presence, correct? And that the one known as Cloud was said to have vanquished him at the bottom of the crater where he resided crystallized in the very energy that is said to have spawned Sin?"

"Indeed, my lord. Why do you ask?"

"I find it extremely interesting that a man who was said to be vanquished was able to reappear two years later possessing the body of yet another copy. That would seem to indicate that perhaps the original Sephiroth may still have existed, somewhere, neither disturbed nor discovered?"

"Hmm…I…don't know. It is possible…though as the records of that time were lost in the Great War, it cannot really be determined….It is one of those things lost to history, it would seem."

Seymour turned toward the entrance and looked out. The Lady Yuna and her entourage had arrived. He smiled.

"So it would."

Maechen watched him leave, and followed soon after, his lips pursed in the way only an old man could accomplish. The righteous and arrogant, he noted inwardly, were always the first to rewrite history in their favor.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't realize he was conscious until he found he couldn't breathe.

With that his eyes shot open, only to be stung by saltwater. He was in the midst of being tossed about in the current, and for a moment he wondered if, after so long, the fate of his physical body would be left to a watery grave—_As hers had been, _he realized, with some bitterness. He could see glow of the Lifestream below him, slowly disappearing. _How convenient—it's come to meet me. _But then he saw the light above him, and, turning his body, made for the surface.

His head broke water. After wiping the salt and hair from his long unused eyes, he looked ahead and saw the shore a short distance away. He started to swim for it. Then realization struck him.

There was a massive army on the beach.

It was facing him.

_Did they know_--?

His thoughts were immediately cut off by a piercing, shrieking roar, and a shadow that quickly overcame him.

Turning, he saw a massive armored creature bearing down on him. It struck out toward the shore with an appendage. Unfortunately for him, both it, and the giant wave that it produced, just happened to come in his direction.

He was immediately thrown backward and underwater, cursing whatever god or demigoddess that had put him in his current position. _Probably her._ _She's probably laughing at me right now._ He fought to break the surface of the water, but was thrown onto the beach soon enough. Momentarily dazed, he blinked as the sounds of battle surrounded him. The screams, of soldiers, of chocobos, of steel and artillery—it seemed familiar somehow. A past life, he realized. Reassured at the feeling of firm sand under his body, he moved to stand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

It was the voice of a soldier above him—_a woman?—_on a chocobo, no less. She had narrowly halted her mount from trampling him.

"This is no time for loitering! Ready your weapon and regroup with Captain Elma's detach—"

Her words were cut off when both she and her mount were toppled by a battery of ovoid projectiles that had apparently been launched from the colossus. He ducked, and when he looked again to the rider she was dead.

In fact, that seemed to be the theme of his entire surroundings. All around him, bodies covered the ground. More were dropping as they fought the beasts that emerged from what he now new the projectiles to be: pods. As he watched the scene, he realized they resembled shadow creepers. _Interesting.._.. As he began to muse upon this discovery, he became aware that several of these beasts were moving towards him. Quickly.

He smiled a half smile. This would be fun.

He dropped to the ground and seized the fallen rider's weapon, a double-edged longsword. He distinctly noted the lack of materia. _No wonder they're dying. What were these fools thinking? No matter._ He rolled away from the attack of the first two and struck at the third. The force of the blow downed it instantly. He lunched for the rider less chocobo and mounted it easily, maneuvering it back and around, flanking the first two of the beasts. He dispatched them in a flurry of bladework honed from years of practice. The fourth caught him unawares—_That's unusual ow ow OWW—_and buried its teeth into his sword arm as he buried the sword itself to the hilt in the creature's gut. The force of the beast's attack, however, was enough to dismount him from the large yellow bird. He retrieved the blade with his right hand and clutched his arm. There were five left. He shifted the weapon to his off hand. _That was incredibly careless. How unlike me. _He drew the sword up in and arc and turning, brought the blade down in one swift motion, his hair streaming behind him. Unfortunately, the force of the blow connecting with the flesh of the second opponent broke the blade. _Fuck._ He rolled and was scanning the ground for another weapon when the remaining three creatures burst into flames.

Frowning at having his entertainment cut short—he always did feel _so alive_ when he was fighting—he turned and regarded his saviors.

He was, for lack of a better term, surprised at what he saw. For the first time since his arrival on the shore, he noticed the significant lack of modern technology. No armored vehicles, no automatic weapons. _Don't these people have guns? _The "modern" weapons they did have, however, appeared to be rusted and patched together from mismatched parts. They appeared antiquated to say the least, though if he looked hard enough he could see the influences of ShinRa technology present.

The people in front of him, as well as those around him, were another story. They were not dressed in the usual garb of the military: in place of camouflage and combat boots stood persons garbed in simple metal amour accented with brightly colored underclothes. And, he was surprised to see, that was almost a literal representation: others of the living as well as the dead wore next to nothing for protection nor garment. The exception seemed to be those who currently stood in front of him. Two women dressed in long, if not revealing, clothing. The Second, following The First, was most assuredly the caster of the flames: dressed in a long, charcoal leather dress that suited her form. Her hair was dark and long, but tied into braids that fell from a gathering on her head. _Not bad._ She regarded him warily.

He was somewhat aware of the chaos around him as The First woman approached him. She was dressed in a dark, flowered skirt, bound by a wide obi tied into a bow at her back. She wore a blouse that was obviously designed to be worn in warmer weather, and long, flowing sleeves that reached the hem of her dress when her arms were lowered. She had warm brown hair, and a penetrating gaze. She seemed familiar, somehow. Her eyes, dual colored, were not quite right, though.

"Are you all right?" She placed a hand on his injured arm.

"He can take care of himself. We should hurry, it isn't safe here." Her companion apparently, was less than thrilled at the gesture.

"Just a minute—I'll be quick." Before he could protest, she closed her eyes. A whitish green aura enveloped her hand, passing healing light over his wound. His instinct told him to recoil. His need for information suppressed that. She finished and looked into his eyes, which suddenly bore recognition. His widened in response. Hers bore one of curiosity, of one just about to realize something.

And then the cannon fired.

The resounding boom shook them both out of their reverie. He hadn't noticed it until that moment: the craggy rocks, the rusted metal sitting on the precipice, in what looked to be an old fortress. He had known it to have been relocated to Midgar, but it looked like it had finally made its way home. _To its death_, apparently, as the great beast –_a Weapon?­- _appeared momentarily stunned. Its armor had been breeched, but was quickly reformed. And it was apparently not happy. Its head reared, and he knew that it was about to counterattack.

"GET DOWN!"

He grabbed the two women and threw both them and himself to the ground as the force of its attack washed over them. When it had passed, the three looked toward the spot where the cannon had been.

"Well," he ruefully grinned, "So much for the Sister Ray."

"What?" The First looked at him half curiously, half fearful.

As his eyes looked back to her he noticed something hidden down the back of her blouse: a long braid, bound entirely in pink ribbon.

_Curious_.

The Second noted his lingering gaze and placed her arm protectively around The First, drawing her in. She briefly regarded her, then spoke. "He's soaking wet. He's been too close to Sin." The Second looked toward the man, then to the beast.

"Madam, you don't know the half of it."

He helped the other two rise. "Well, it seems we haven't been properly introduced." He looked pointedly at The First, a small smile on his face. "Though I'm sure we two have met before."

The First woman blinked, then blushed. He was quite handsome. First Tidus, then Lord Seymour. And now attractive, long haired swordsmen. _Damn it._ She sighed. _If only the Summoner's path wasn't such a dead-end career._

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for another time."

All turned as the owner of a gravelly, baritone voice walked towards them, sword over his shoulder. His arm was held in the sleeve of his coat—_No, robes are more accurate—_while he peered out from under the rims of silver glasses. He reached the three quickly. Others appeared to be waiting for them, pensive, in the distance.

"Sinspawn has been found down the shore. Maester Seymour has been Summoning from the precipice, where Sin attacked as well. That leaves us for the front lines. You are needed, Lady Yuna."

"Right!" She nodded and began to head in the direction the traveled swordsman indicated. She paused and, turning to her female friend, spoke something to her in a language he couldn't understand.

"E drehg ra'c Al Bhed. Ra'mm vummuf sa. Ghulg res uid, ev oui lyh, Lulu."

Her eyes darted to those of the silver haired man, who held her gaze. Blushing, she suddenly turned and ran toward the opposite end of the beach. He moved to follow her, and was halted by the voice of the traveled swordsman as he made to pass him.

"Your services, however, are not."

He halted mid step. He turned his head, his narrowed gaze meeting the traveled man's slowly and with marked intent. He saw himself reflected in the man's mirrored glasses. He noticed that his eyes were still mako green, his pupils still slit like those of a cat.

"Really?" It was a statement more than a question, a rebuttal to an unspoken challenge.

"Really." It was a threat more than a statement, a confirmation that the challenge definitely stood.

The green-eyed man smirked. He liked the other's style.

Their posturing was interrupted by the impatient sigh of The Second, whom both men had forgotten was present. This fact was not lost upon her, which both realized would probably not do either of them good.

"I believe what Sir Auron means is that The Lady's guardians will protect her. You need not worry for the High Summoner's welfare. If the two of you are finished, then Sir Auron, we should hurry."

Had he implied he was concerned? He laughed. Instantly realizing his error, he spoke. "I would say The Lady's welfare is very much of interest…but a summoner, you say? I am not familiar with the term."

He looked to the direction the first woman had run. She met several others, who he realized must be the "High Summoner's" "guardians". One among them rushed to her as the "Sinspawn" was encountered sooner than expected. His eyes narrowed at the memory of _her_ guardian. He smiled.

And then a wave of dizziness overtook him and he dropped to his knees, clutching his head. _Fuck. Fucking Lifestream, fucking thousand year sleep _(who _was_ he anyway, that Valentine freak?)_….fucking hot woman seeing me wuss out. _The Second knelt by the green-eyed man.

Sir Auron finally looked down the beach, where Yuna was heading. "Hmph." He abruptly turned and strode down the beach. He called back to the woman. "Leave the Al Bhed to his own people, Lulu." When she did not move, he added, "Be sure not to tarry too long."

The green eyed man was incredulous. "Your name is _Lulu_?"

"What of it?"

He regarded her carefully. This was not a woman he wanted to piss off—at least not while he was doubled over. "Let's just say it doesn't fit your sunny personality."

Amazingly, she offered him a smile, though it was brief. "You've been exposed to Sin's toxin. That's why you can't remember anything. And probably why you're acting like an idiot." She paused and produced a potion from a pocket. _Pocket? Where the hell did she have room in that outfit for a pocket? _He'd have to think on that for a while. Later. "This is to keep you out of trouble. You should return to the Crusader's outpost at the overlook. The other Al Bhed are there, and should be able to help you. You need to rest."

"What did he—you-- mean…_Al Bhed_?"

"Someone will explain things to you later. I apologize, but I must join the others." With that she gave him one last smile, and hurried toward the group.

"Outpost. _Right_." And whatever Al Bhed was, he hoped it didn't mean weakened soldiers rescued by women. If that was the case, he'd have to find and kill her out of spite, just to prove her wrong. And he liked her too much for that.

He was soon able to stand, and slowly made his way to a rock formation near the craggy mountain. He sat and turned his attention to his formerly injured arm. Not a scratch. The High Summoner was good for something at least. He realized then that his hair was still wet, he was without his leather coat, and he was cold, despite the warmth of the air. _The sea breeze_, he mused. _Junon always was windy. _

He gathered his hair in his hands and began to wring it out. As he did he regarded the scene before him: hundreds of bodies. Blood. Feathers and limbs, broken swords and shattered cannons. He saw the flames of Niebelheim, heard the screams of the Wutainese around him. Here was the greatness of his former life, a diorama ripped from his memories. He wasn't sure whether he regretted or reveled that he hadn't done the work himself. It was truly a spectacle worthy of his hand.

He wondered briefly: If he had been the general of the campaign, would the result have been the same? Those he surveyed had been unprepared, outnumbered and unlikely. They had apparently been constructed from a blend of the mounted riders, clad in plate armor with little more than swords and shields—_And magic, likely, though not from materia_—and those with rusted machines. _Probably. Less death, but against that thing, who knew...what was it? _He saw the so-called Lady Yuna in the distance, a staff held out before her. Her party faced the aforementioned Sinspawn Suddenly her companions retreated as she held her staff above her head. She twirled, lowering it as she spun. A ring of symbols—_Writing…Wutain? No, different_—appeared on the ground before her. As he watched, the ground below her shook and from it burst a beast wrapped in fire. It caught the woman in midair and perched her on its shoulder. As it landed amidst a circle of fire, it gently lowered her to the ground. She patted it on its head, and saw that she was smiling. His eyes widened.

At that moment he realized the following: First, what a Summoner was. Someone not to be taken lightly. Second, that the Lady Yuna had called forth Ifrit—_Ifrit!—_without the use of materia, something he had never witnessed during his previous lifetime. The Lady Yuna seemed to have an extraordinary relationship with the beast, which she promptly commanded to tear the Sinspawn apart without mercy.

She was definitely good. More than that, he saw she _reveled _in it—as if she was vicariously experiencing Ifrit's power. She turned then, as if she sensed his presence. He briefly caught her eye before returning her attention to the fiend in front of her. With a final command to Ifrit, the Sinspawn collapsed into a myriad of colors that reminded him of the Lifestream. This fact did not reassure him, though he was still captivated by what he saw.

_Curious, indeed._

Third, that there was definitely more to this High Summoner that first appeared. Uncapping the potion Lulu gave him, he decided then and there that this High Summoner should not be underestimated. After all, _she_ had appeared innocent and weak, and had unexpectedly thwarted his ambitions. Twice.

_Well. Third time's the charm. _ He raised the phial in the High Summoner's direction, watching as she dismissed the spirit. He wondered if _her_ hand really was stirring the pot this time. He shrugged. "Here's to old times. May the best Ancient win." After all, he technically _was_ one now, albeit not the traditional Cetra variety.

He downed the potion and waited for the requisite healing effect. He blinked. He inwardly cursed his own stupidity.

"_Damn_."

As sleep claimed his body, Sephiroth promised himself that when—and if—he woke up again, he would stop underestimating women if it was the last thing he did. _Especially the pretty ones_. He collapsed in a heap on the sand, dreaming of girls with pink ribbons, his hair a silver curtain trailing in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Square Enix Owns Everything!

Chapter Three

She had always pictured him old. Man in black, ex- SOLDIER General, very long and sharp katana, grayish hair. Oh, and eyes the color of mako.

Since seeing him in the Temple of the Ancients, however, she had decided that Cloud had, intentionally or not, omitted several aesthetic details regarding his former commander: He didn't look a day over thirty. His hair was long and the color of molten silver. And his eyes...he looked as if he belonged to an otherworld. For a man bent on becoming a god he definitely looked the part. _Well, if don't stop him, he'll at least be ahead of the curve. Figures that all the good looking ones are either married, gay or psycho. _She paused and shook her head. Could she perhaps have some subconscious reason for following him, in addition to the obvious one? She sighed. This was getting her nowhere. It was already past dusk and she wasn't even halfway through the Sleeping Forest. She padded across the soft ground.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you what happens to little girls who wander forests alone?"

She halted immediately, scanning the limbs above her. She had not expected to encounter him so soon. She leaned casually on her staff, her grip tightening, her knuckles white.

"Let me guess. First, a wolf would eat my grandmother. Considering she's been dead for a while now, I don't imagine he'd find it too appetizing. But for the sake of argument let's say he's into that sort of thing."

She saw his foot then, dangling languidly from a branch to her left. Her eyes followed it slowly upward. They lingered upon the length of a very long and shining blade. She swallowed.

"Next he'd likely come after me. Put on Granny's clothes; try to lure me just close enough to eat me, too."

He lazily plucked a leaf from overhead, and ran it over the blade, cutting it like paper.

"And then?"

She noticed the smoothness of his ungloved hands. One glove hung from a pocket; its mate was, surprisingly, near her feet.

"Well, the story differs here, depending on who's telling it. Some say the wolf eats the girl—"

"—and the woodsman cuts Red Riding Hood out of the wolf's belly, freeing the girl and her grandmother." Her eyes were on his face now. He gave her a sardonic smile. "I see no woodsman to save you, Red."

He winced. Why had he called her _that_? That had been his nickname for _her_, his Rosso, his red-haired vixen. She would have cut this woman in half by now. Why had he bothered with these games?

The woman before him hadn't noticed his temporary distraction. Though she was imperceptibly shaking, her expression held no fear, and when she spoke, her voice was strong and defiant.

"I don't need one. And didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to interrupt?"

His eyebrows knitted further together at the mention of his upbringing. Still, he smiled. Was she as proud as he?

"You tread upon dangerous ground, _milady_."

At this she merely rolled her eyes. "Anyway. As I was saying: It's true, some say the wolf ate the girl and her grandmother. But I prefer the version my mother, who _did_ teach me proper manners, told to me." She stepped forward then, her eyes locked on his, both looking for any hint of the others' next move. "You see, the wolf does his best to lure her in. But he underestimates her strength. In the end, it's the girl herself who kills the wolf with the axe, freeing her grandmother from the belly of the beast, as it were."

He sighed and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. As he did, his hair, a silver curtain, slid over his shoulder. Had he been any other man, she would have thought him beautiful.

"You really think you have a chance against me?" His hand rested upon the hilt of his sword, his fingers toying with the wrapping on the tang. As he looked at her it occurred to him that, in a small way, he found her attractive.

"From this distance, no. Your sword gives you a bit more reach than I like. But I think I've got a shot otherwise."

"Oh really? And here I was thinking that maybe you weren't crazier than I."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

He swung his other leg over the tree branch and slid off. "Well, you have to admit, my reputation precedes me."

"Which one was that again? The Great Sephiroth, the consummate professional, heroic and honorable General of the ShinRa Army? Or was it The Great Sephiroth, psychotic madman bent on destroying the Planet, responsible for horrors too innumerable to count? Because I have to tell you, lately I've been hearing more about the latter, and frankly, I'm not impressed."

With that his patience was finally spent. Her next intake of breath was as sharp as the tip blade that now rested at her throat. A small trickle of blood seeped onto its point. "I recommend, milady, you hold your pretty tongue, for if you do not, the next words you speak will be your last."

She looked at the blade, down its length which shone platinum in the moonlight, and met his eyes directly. He was staring at her, openly, fascinated, enraged. She decided to take a risk.

"Well I never said I believed it. After all, a guy like you has to be misrepresented, right? People think they know you based on what they read, hear, want you to be, regardless of whether or not it's accurate or true. And sooner or later they invent a picture for themselves of what you are, and that becomes their reality of _who_ you are. So then, when you do something really out there, something that conflicts with their manufactured picture of your persona, they become disappointed in you because you didn't meet their expectations." She turned away then, her back to her sword, surprised a little at herself. "And either way, I'm guessing that started way before you burned Niebelheim. Am I right?"

He lowered his sword then, slowly, and looked at her through narrowed eyes, his mouth parted slightly. What she said was the truth enough, more than she would ever know. And then it occurred to him.

"Funny, I had thought you knew you were speaking about yourself in the third person."

She whirled around then, her eyes wide with surprise. He laughed, and though his eyes softened just a little, his smile was still mischievous. Upon seeing this her face grew red, which caused him to smile wider. He advanced toward her, but she kept her distance.

"And what would give you that idea?"

They were circling each other now. She held her staff at the ready, while he shouldered his sword like a rifle. The blade stretched out behind him, a scythe set to reap her soul.

"Well—and mind you, this is just my _professional opinion_," he replied, "—you're smarter than you let on. See, I've been watching you ever since your friends came to break you out of Hojo's lab. For Hojo to take an interest in a slums flower girl? There's something behind that—"

"Oh come on. You and I both know it's not the first time he's "obtained the services" of the people under the plate. Certainly with ShinRa as your employer you were party to that kind of knowledge?"

He tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Fair enough. Still, I doubt that ShinRa, or even Hojo for that matter, is researching a catch-and-release program for slum goody-goodies. Statistically speaking, it's not likely."

"Who says I'm a goody-goody?"

"Ah, but that's exactly my point. True, you put up a good front: selling flowers, the helpless demeanor, hell, even the ribbon is overkill."

She put her hand to her hair, then quickly drew it away. "So your point is, we're both stereotypes? Come _on._"

"See, there it is. That little spark. That stubborn, defiant, devil-may-care spark. You don't care what's proper or what's safe. You came here, didn't you? You came alone, didn't you? Reckless and throwing caution to the wind." He paused. "So you want to know my point, Aerith?" He closed the distance between them then, stepping far too close, close enough to strangle her or kiss her, she couldn't decide which was worse.

"My point is, you are no different than I."

She stood and gaped at him while he looked at her, intensely, passionately, and half wanted him to do exactly that.

But then he closed his eyes, shrugged his eyebrows, turned and walked away, smiling. "Except of course, that you are a traitor to this planet, and I am not. And for that, you will not be forgiven."

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. Indeed, he had. Her eyes narrowed. He had turned, sword ready, and was about to lunge. He moved closer toward her. She was considering her options. She had her staff, but that was next to useless against an ex-ShinRa general. But she did have the Planet. And that was something.

"Come now, that isn't exactly a fair advantage. How am I supposed to put up a good fight when you have that thing? It's at least as tall as you are!"

He paused, and lowering his weapon, drove it into the dirt before him. It stood two inches above his head.

"Taller." He paused, hand still on his blade, and decided to indulge her. "What do you suggest?"

"Tell you what. Let's play a game, shall we? You put down your sword, and I'll do the same with my staff—"

"Which isn't much of one, I might add. You really should have a more practical weapon for traipsing across the country this long—"

"_Will you let me finish! Good God, didn't they teach you ANYTHING about manners in the military?"_

"I was simply pointing out what I see to be a serious flaw in your personal protective methodology. Tactically speaking, that thing's as useful as a toothpick."

"_As I was saying," _she continued, "we'll play a game."

"The point of which is?"

"I'll hide, and all you have to do is catch me."

He looked at her incredulously. "You know, I spoke too soon. You're not trying to fool anyone. You really _do_ have the maturity of a five-year-old."

She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels and tiptoes. "Hey, you're the one playing hide-and seek with Cloud and my friends." She paused in thought. "Let's see, the stakes…If I win, you let me pass through the forest, unharmed."

"Boring, even for you. Let's up the ante."

She paused in her rocking, then followed, "What do you propose?"

She could see the gears were turning. "Simple. Rumor has it you have in your possession a very rare Materia. I. Want. It."

She didn't like where this was going. "So I'm supposed to just hand over my Materia if you win? Why don't you just take it after you kill me?"

Another sigh. "Well, since you brought it up, it doesn't work that way. When a life possessing Materia returns to the Planet, the knowledge and essence of the sphere leaves with it. That's one of the reasons Materia is so rare: Those who die with spheres on their persons take the Materia with them. So despite the adage, in this case, you really _can_ take it with you."

"Thank you, Professor Sephiroth, for that inspiring lecture. So we play hide-and-seek with Materia. Now I have to ask: What's in it for me, besides my life of course?" Not waiting for him to speak, she offered, "I know! I want _your_ Materia. And not just any one—I want the one you stole from Cloud at the Temple of the Ancients!"

"No deal." He reached for his katana.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Your reputation would never recover from being bested by a woman." She decided to test how far she could push him. She walked towards him, as he moved to back away, stopping at his side, speaking while she moved. "Hmm, afraid of cooties are we? Poor Sephiroth, afraid of girls." She drew a finger across the armor on his shoulders. "What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose to me?"

"Not in the slightest. Oh, and if I win—and I will—your life is forfeit. After I take your Materia, of course."

It was at that moment the white metal of the sword caught her eye. She moved her finger to the blade testing its sharpness. She nodded. He sighed again and caught it in his ungloved one. He spoke softly as he gazed intently into her eyes.

"What did you expect, Red?"

Not breaking eye contact with her, he brought her finger to his lips. Closing his eyes, he kissed it, melting her to her core, and healing her cut at the same time. He looked at her then, blood still on his lips, hungry with desire. He wanted more, and this was not lost on her.

"So where is it, then?"

"W-What?"

"Your Materia. I. Want. To. See. It."

She hesitated. "You first."

He paused and concentrated. A small black orb appeared before him. "It's yours if you can find it in the mess of this Forest. After all, I have no further need for it.…" Something in him, maybe his Mother, told him this might not be true. But he'd summoned Meteor already, which made its known future uses equal exactly zero. He continued. "Call it a token of my affection. You will have earned it, should you live long enough to find it. Now, your turn..."

He was looking at her now, fingering the length of ribbon in her hair. He was still holding her hand. Slowly, she put her free hand to the ribbon in her hair, and from it produced a small white sphere. The very eyes that had been so transfixed upon her seconds before were now eyeing the orb, glowing warm and pure, with an even greater hunger. He dropped her hand and reached for it, suspended in the air.

"Such power…. "

She closed her hand around it as he tried to snatch it from the air. Instead, his fist was now enveloped firmly around hers. Immediately seeing his error, he relaxed his grip and caressed her hand. She gave him a knowing smile.

"Now Sephiroth, surely you realize, we are not so easily won."

He looked from their hands to her face, and held his hands up in defeat, smiling. "And surely you realize, I like to do things the hard way."

"Of course. Isn't that what makes life so interesting?" Stepping out of arm's reach, she turned and faced him, smiling his own mischievous smile back at him, and released the sphere. Both floated into the mists of the wood. This would be fun…if not terrifying.

He straightened. Wiping his mouth on the back of his gloved hand, his lips narrowed into a thin lipped smile. He strode to a more professional distance and turned from her. "Very well, since you seem to enjoy playing with fire. Because I am a _gentleman_, and because I _clearly_ have the advantage either way, I will indulge you. But know that the minute I find your Materia," he said, turning back toward her, " your life is—"

He stopped mid-sentence and took a step forward, surprised.

"—forfeit."

She had vanished in the thicket.

He smiled devilishly to himself. This would be fun indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Square-Enix owns everything! And finding an online Al Bhed translator makes all the difference.

"_Guys…Where are you_?"

A voice calling out, but not to him. Sephiroth's brow furrowed as his eyes cracked open. He had just been in a forest, seeking her, hunting it. _Think on it later. _He stood, eyes closed, putting a hand to his throbbing temples, trying to blink away the sleep from his eyes. The draught hadn't lasted long, thanks to his advanced physiology, but he cursed the weakness of the clone's body nonetheless. It seemed this one wasn't as sharp as some of the others he'd borrowed in the past. He attributed his weakness upon washing up on shore and his stupidity at swallowing an unknown substance to the body's previous owner's lack of common sense. _Seems they don't keep well over time._ He was thankful at least, that he hadn't lost his touch at imprinting his own residual self image onto his new vessel. Even his hair was perfect. He smiled ruefully. At least some things never changed.

_To the issue at hand, then. _It was already dusk. Footfalls approached, and quickly. He saw her then, tall with grayish silver hair, though much shorter than his own. She held a sword in one hand and a camera in the other. She stopped near his position and anxiously scanned the coastline for something she couldn't find.

"Lose something?"

Her head whipped to the side, eyes instantly locking on him with alarm and suspicion. She readied her sword. He yawned.

"Really, now. It was just a quest--" He stopped and turned his head to listen at the sound of approaching voices. She was already striding towards him, and dropping her camera she reached up and grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him down behind the outcropping and back into the hollow in the cliff wall. He resisted at first, looking down at her, head held high, curiosity evident. "And why should I hide with you?"

Her eyes pleaded with him. "Because if you don't and they see you, they'll think you're who I lost. And I guarantee if they find us, you'll wish you died on this field today."

He paused just two seconds more. He could certainly handle any threat on his own. "Fine. But you will owe me." He ducked out of sight just in time for the guards to miss seeing them. Their backs to the wall, they listened.

"Report! Have you seen them?"

"No sir. I don't believe they came this way."

"What are do they look like? I've been in the mess of the Operation. No one has given me their descriptions."

"There are four of them, three men and a woman. The candidates and their recorder. Three with light hair and one is an Al Bhed. Another has a machina leg."

"That's it? Which is which? You have no more details than that?"

"No sir! Sorry sir! I was not present either, Sir! We do know that at least one of them has white or silver hair, sir!"

The superior cursed. "Fine. Continue back up the shoreline. They can't have gotten far."

"Yes Sir!"

The two hidden in the rock were just about to breathe a sigh of relief when one of the soldiers came within view, and stooped. "Sir, I think I've got something!" He picked up the camera.

"You mean, you did." She stepped out of her hiding place and bashed him on the head with the hilt of her sword. He dropped to the ground, out stone cold. His superior advanced on her, weapon swinging. She parried and dropped to the ground. With one swift roundhouse she knocked his legs out from under him, bringing him to the ground. She was about to thrust her sword through his chest when reinforcements arrived.

"Hey, Al Bhed—you know how to use a sword, or you too spoiled on machina weapons to help a lady out?"

With a sly smile, he kicked up the blade the knocked-out soldier had been carrying: a katana, old, much shorter than his Masamune, but well made. "I think I can manage."

They made quick work of the detachment. Sadly, since bodies already littered the ground, a few more weren't distinguishable from those that had fallen from the earlier battle.

"Not bad. Care to tell me what that was all about?" He wiped the blade on the shirt of a fallen soldier.

"Let's just say that after today, I don't think my friends and I will be traveling to Bevelle any time soon." She continued. "You handle yourself pretty well for an Al Bhed." _Better than me…better than any man I've ever seen. And graceful, fluid…beautiful._ "Wouldn't have thought you'd known what to do with a sword."

"Guns aren't my style. And for the record, I'm not an 'Al Bhed', whatever that is."

"Well you're definitely dressed like one—light hair, unusual green eyes, the wetsuit."

"Wetsuit?" He looked at his clothing: leather, form fitting, snug from neck to toe. His spirit had gravitated to the only clone he could find. It looked like this one had been one of the three pursuing Cloud so long ago. _Loz. That explains this body's weakness._ He moved to partially unzip the collar. "Hm. Not really my style. The leather's fine, but I prefer something a little more…"

"Breathable?" She smiled sidelong at him. He smiled back.

"It would be a start."

She continued. "Now that I think of it, not many Al Bhed are so pale." She pointed to a body nearby.

"I take it _he's_ not from Bevelle, either."

"You'd be right on that one. Not many Al Bhed around there if they can help it."

"And why exactly is that? From what I saw earlier there were enough of them fighting with the soldiers to warrant some kind of a truce. And while we're on the subject, what the hell were they fighting, anyway?"

She blinked, then comprehension dawned. "The Operation…you must have gotten too close to the toxin. It must be affecting you." She continued. "So you probably don't even realize why you're here."

"No, I suppose not." The last part at least was true. The last he remembered was Cloud handing his ass to him in Midgar, after being sure he would win. But he lost. Stared down the beach, taking in the scene. At length, he saw the Summoner from earlier walking out toward the water, stopping just short of it. She lifted her staff in the air and began to dance.

"Hell, I'll bet you don't even remember your name."

"Sephiroth…My name is Sephiroth…." He was transfixed by her dancing. His spirit felt like it was being drawn out of his body. Without realizing it he began walking in her direction, trying to stop the pull he felt coming from her dance, coming from her.

"Well, that's a good sign, if you remember at least that much." She looked over at him. "Hey, what are you doing!" She hurried in front of him. "Do you _want_ to get us caught?"

"What?" He blinked, coming back to himself.

"Remember what the soldier said about the description of my friends? _Three men, one with silver hair, one that looked like an Al Bhed_? The silver hair's me, obviously, and the Al Bhed is one of my friends—but they don't know that. They're looking for that description, and wrong or not, you fit the bill. The last thing either of us need is more of Yevon's followers hot on our trail."

His mind immediately focused, seething with anger. His gaze sharpened on the woman's eyes. "Wait. Did you say _Yevon_?"

"Yeah, and if we don't get out of here soon, they'll be more where these came from. Lots more. They know what I saw today, and their orders were to shoot on sight." She took his hand. "Come on. There's a back way to the Mushroom Rock Road from here, a short way from where the Mi'hien Highroad starts. From there we can rent a chocobo and ride back to the travel agency I passed on my way here. The owner's Al Bhed, so he'll keep our anonymity. You've probably forgotten a lot from exposure to the toxin today, so I'll explain it on the way." She pulled him after her.

_Oh, I remember quite enough. I remember how he took her from me…_He looked away towards the ocean. He had half hoped his reputation would have followed him here, but that was just his ego. _And at least I have anonymity on my side. So they don't know me after all…_

As the woman lead him, the pull he felt earlier receded. He wondered if it was truly the Summoner's doing, or if it was a trick of his mind. "By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Paine," she looked back and smiled. "And as for what _that thing_ was, earlier…they call it 'Sin'."

The chocobos Paine had referred to had all been rented. "Figures that the Maester would get them all. Guess we'll walk. It's not far anyway, maybe an hour." _All the better to get to know you. _They walked for what seemed like forever. Sephiroth asked questions, Paine, in an unusual display of patience, answered them as best she could. She told him about Sin, about Summoners, how they sought to defeat Sin, but how Sin always, always returned, as punishment. "From what, I don't really know. Something from long ago, some great trespass, someone who sought to do the world in. That's where Sin came from. Yevon came and stopped it. Since then he's pretty much been revered as a god."

"A god?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _The bastard beat me to it…_

"God, enlightened being, whatever you want to call it. Look, I don't follow it much myself, I just know enough to know it isn't for me. And to know enough to not 'blaspheme' in front of many people."

"So why do it in front of me?"

She considered. "Something tells me that Yevon wouldn't exactly be your cup of tea, either." She paused. "And I trust you."

"I'm flattered," he smiled to her, and they stopped, "but what makes you think I'm trustworthy?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's something in your eyes." They stood looking at each other. She saw how his hair reflected the moonlight. She stepped closer.

"Trust is a funny thing. So easily bent and broken. So easily assumed." He stroked her cheek.

"Either way, I'm a live in the moment kind of girl. No regrets, either way."

He took that as an invitation. _Might as well make sure this body is fully capable. _ After all, it _had_ been a thousand years.

"I know exactly what you mean." He leaned forward...and was halted by the sound of an opening door and someone being thrown out of it.

_"Kad uid, oui taytpayd! E fuh'd ryja lusbadedunc cammehk draen fynac nekrd uh so ufh bnubando!"_ A man in a yellow jacket was yelling at a stocky one in a green suit. The man in yellow returned inside for a moment and reappeared with a large sack, which he proceeded to heft toward the man in green.

"We-heh-heh-heh-el, fine by me, it is! See if O'aka pays any more business to Rin's Travel Agency in the future! There're plenty of Summoners out there who'd be _glad_ to have the competing services of old O'aka either way!" He gathered himself up, dusted himself off, and started down the road. He greeted the pair as he passed.

"Eve'nin, lads. Don't advise staying there, I don't!"

"GET GOING!" The man in yellow stared after the one called O'aka, along with Paine and Sephiroth, who now noticed how close they were together and briskly stepped apart. When the man in yellow turned toward them, his mask of anger was gone.

"My apologies for that little scene. Welcome to Rin's Travel Agency." He paused. "Well then, if it isn't Paine!"

She nodded in greeting. "Hello Rin. Are the others here yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. It would appear you are the first to arrive. But it seems you are not without company?" He smiled at Sephiroth. Sephiroth however, noted his eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Rin, this is a friend of mine. He helped me get out of a bad situation today. I owe him." She stepped closer to Rin. "And we would appreciate it if you kept our presence here confidential."

"How fortuitous. Of course, any friend of Paine's is welcome at Rin's." His eyes were studying his. "And your name, friend of Paine's?"

"…Sephiroth."

"Hela du saad oui."

"…Likewise?"

Rin laughed as he ushered the two inside. "Just a little test there. For a moment, it seemed that you might be Al Bhed. But then, you would have known what I was saying."

"He is," Paine abruptly interjected. "He was at the Operation today. He got too close to Sin."

"Ah, so that explains it. It seems there is no one who isn't affected by that pestilence. In that case, you are welcome to stay the night, free of charge." He put his hand on the silver haired man's shoulder. "Feel free to look at any of the books in the shop, and take what you need of the supplies. You'll remember in time. We Al Bhed take care of our own."

Sephiroth simply nodded. Rin continued. "I'll have some food sent to your room, and will tell your other friends you are here when they arrive."

"Actually, Rin, if you could tell _me_ when _they_ arrive, I would much prefer it. They haven't met my friend yet, and I'd hate for them to get jealous." She winked at Rin.

"As you wish." He motioned to one of the attendants to show them to their room.

Sephiroth turned on her when the door closed. "Why did you tell him I was Al Bhed?"

"Listen. Can we just cut the crap here? I don't believe that you're Al Bhed. I also don't believe for a minute that you 'got too close to Sin' and lost your memory. You're just a little too off for that. I've met people who've been affected by the toxin, and they're usually not even able to speak let alone handle a sword like you do afterwards. And when I mentioned Yevon…."

He regarded her. She could be dangerous. But what the hell, he could always kill her anyway. "You want me to cut the crap? Fine." He advanced on her. "I washed up on that beach today in the middle of a war. I _did_ get close to that thing, but even if the 'toxin' _could_ affect me, it wouldn't have mattered, because I've tasted stronger poisons and I'm no worse for it. But like I said, poisons _don't _affect me." _But apparently sleep potions do._

"You want to know where I come from? Try a thousand years ago. You want to know how I know _Yevon?_" He was laughing now, almost hysterically. Paine backed away. "Actually, I've never told anyone the whole story. Get ready for this. I was in the military when I first met my Mother. You see, my Mother, my beautiful, sweet Mother, was Jenova. An Ancient, possessing powers innumerable. And I was _made_ from Jenova—not born—in a lab. Where I was cloned. And Yevon," he paused, his eyes foreboding, his grin just a little too dark, "was one of these clones." He could tell he was really scaring her now, and she could see he was enjoying that. "And I used the clones to try and become a god, to give my Mother her rightful rule over the Planet as she deserved." There was genuine mirth in his eyes. "But you want to know the funny thing, Paine?" He was laughing again, and she was against the wall. He leaned in, and put his hands on either side of her head. His voice receded to a whisper. "The funny thing, Paine, is that Yevon trained with me when I was in the military. We called him Vice...the name fit at the time...We were all given names like that when we reached First Class...It was Vice and me, and Nero and Azul, Shelke and Ros--" He paused. "Well, it doesn't matter. I never even knew about the 'cloning' business till much later. Anyway, there was a woman in that group—Rosso. I loved her. She and I…"

He was quiet now. Paine waited for him. "Go on."

He had not expected this. Why was he telling her any of it? _No turning back now._ "She and I, we were something. Before I found out who I was, what I was…a monster…but then, Yevon found out about us…"

"You weren't supposed to fraternize with other soldiers, not like that, were you?"

Sephiroth ruefully smiled. "No. I wasn't." He backed away from her then and slunk to the floor, leaning his head back on the bed. Paine lowered herself to the floor, her back to the wall, and facing him. He continued. "Yevon found us out. He reported me. Rosso was reassigned to the Deep Ground unit, and I…I was sent to Niebelheim, where I burned the village, and this whole mess began…." His head was leaning back on the bed now. "And Yevon…I found out later, he and Rosso…" He shook his head.

Paine moved closer to him, fearful as she was, and leaned in. "It's all right…"

"But it isn't, Paine…for you see…Vice, Yevon, _my clone_…succeeded where I failed…and _actually became a god…but instead of giving the world to Mother, he kept it for himself…_"

She wasn't having any of this. She could see his anger beginning to rise again. Impatient, she grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me. Whatever happened, it's done now. No one knows about any of that, or anything about you. It doesn't matter. No regrets." She was sure he was crazy, or maybe he _had _been exposed to some of the toxin after all—but right now, she didn't care. She held his gaze, steady, and began stroking his hair with one hand. "It doesn't matter to me. I don't know you, and I don't need to. Moreover, I'm not sure I want to. And truth be told, I'm no angel myself—granted, I haven't burned any villages—but I haven't saved any from Sin, either." She looked him square in the eye. "The point is, no regrets, Sephiroth." She leaned in and kissed him, gently, lingeringly. Finally, she broke it, and regarded him. He stared at her incredulously, and saw in her eyes not pity, but acceptance. No judgement. She smiled, and though she was stern, her eyes told him she would not run.

"No regrets…." He trailed off as he returned her kiss. It grew more passionate and he lifted her up and onto the bed. That night they found comfort in each other, and, if only for a little while, Sephiroth found in her a fleeting absolution for a lifetime of wrongdoing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Final Fantasy is property of Square Enix! I even borrowed dialogue from X as seen below!

* * *

Chapter Five 

Sephiroth sat in the bath, wishing it was a shower. He had thought that if anything, the last thousand years would have brought advancements in technology, not a regression. The book he held in his hand did not do much to comfort him. He had reviewed a few volumes over the last few hours while Paine had been sleeping, eager to arm himself with as much knowledge as possible about the current state of the world. He had slept enough already. Now was the time for training, planning, and eventually, action.

"You're up early." She closed the door behind her. He was surprised he hadn't heard her rise. She held in her hands some breakfast and clothing.

"I'm a soldier. We don't wait for the sun to rise."

"Hmm... 'We do more before 8am than most people do all day'?"

Sephiroth turned the page, his hair pooling around him in the water, swaying as he moved. "We called it 0800 hours."

Paine stretched. "Whatever. Listen, I bought you something for when you're out of there—that outfit you walked in with won't be good for traveling."

"I'll take a look at it later." He continued to read. "What do you know about Lord Mi'hien?"

"Only that he was a brilliant tactician, skilled leader, and they named the Highroad out front after him. Why?"

"He has my sword."

Paine blinked. "What?"

He cleared his throat for emphasis. "Ahem. _'…Lord Mi'ihen established the de facto armed force for Yevon's spiritual home, initially called the Crimson Blades, and known in modern history as the Crusaders. Initially feared by Yevon's spiritual leaders, Lord Mi'ihen proved his worth in his establishment of the Crimson Blades to help Yevon in its fight against Sin, while simultaneously journeying on and eventually completing his Summoner's pilgrimage. He is revered to this day as one of the most brilliant generals of Spira's history, as well as a High Summoner that defeated Sin in the year 602 A.Z. (After Zanarkand)'_ this goes on for a while." He turned a few pages. "…Ah, here we are_. 'Incidentally, Lord Mi'ihen's sword, the Masamune, was lost at some point along his pilgrimage, though it is believed that it occurred during the events of his Final Summoning. Record of its existence is lost upon the immediate beginning of Lord Mi'ihen's calm--'_ "

"Who the hell wrote this thing, anyway?" Paine had joined him in the bath, still very warm, and was leaning her head against his chest. "It reads like a textbook."

"It is." Sephiroth paused and turned the book over. "_ 'Notable High Summoners and the Calms of the Last Five Hundred Years—A Brief History.' C. Maechen. _Heard of him?"

"No. And I hope I never do again." She paused. "You were talking about your sword?"

"Yes. The Masamune was _my_ sword. And only I can wield it."

Paine's brow furrowed. "But it says Lord Mi'ihen wielded it."

"Exactly. Which means he was a clone of me."

Paine stared. "Okay, Seph. If we can pause for a minute? Just as a side note, don't go around telling people you're a thousand years old and have clones running around. That's worse than telling people you're from Zanarkand."

He sighed. "You didn't seem to mind."

She snaked her arm around his waist. "I had ulterior motives." He eyed her amusingly. She was fun. She continued. "Now, about this clone business?"

Sephiroth considered. "I have two hypotheses. My body now—the one in the tub—is a clone that I'm manipulating. I can paste my residual self image onto it, as it were. The thing is, I wasn't conscious at the time this Mi'ihen was alive. Which means he's either a clone that survived—which is the theory I support, because I know there were at least two left over the last time I was in Midgar…" He was talking more to himself now than to Paine, who, though disturbed, stayed where she was, because she didn't want to alarm an unstable man. "…And I am in one of those two now. Unfortunately, this body seems to be the one more apt to human failings." He looked at Paine then and smiled.

"Fortunately for me." She kissed his jawline. "You said you had another theory?"

"Yes. Two, Mi'ihen was dead. That's the only way he'd have the spiritual power necessary to wield it. But it's not exactly common for the dead to walk, is it?"

"Actually, it is. We call them 'unsent'."

Sephiroth blinked. "Well now it is you who has surprised me."

She continued. "I don't think that Mi'ihen was an unsent, though. Would make it awfully difficult as a Summoner to defeat Sin…or so I would think, since Summoners have to perform the Sending at the end of it all, and if the Summoner himself was unsent, they would send themselves along with whomever they're sending."

"Hm. I'll keep that in mind." Sephiroth looked at his hands. "Ugh. Pruny."

"And here I was, just getting comfy with you…."

"Hmmm?" Sephiroth bent his head to kiss her. They were set on spending the morning that way until they heard a knock at the door."

"Urrgh…" Sephiroth leaned his head back and rolled his eyes. Paine called out, "Yes?"

"Begging your pardon. You asked to be notified when your friends arrive? The first of them is not far from the Agency."

Paine abruptly stood. "Thank you!" She turned to Sephiroth, who was pouting. "What, you didn't think I'd actually stick around, huh?"

"Actually, I'm surprised I've tarried here as long as I have, let alone stuck around to wake up with you. I'm not the type."

Paine stepped out of the tub and began toweling off. "Yeah, you don't seem it.…You're an interesting guy."

Sephiroth tossed the book to her, which she placed next to his clothes. "You know though, in the grand scheme of things, it probably wouldn't work."

"Well, you seem pretty intense…probably have ideas of world domination, and that's a bit too rich for my blood."

"You have no idea." He smiled jokingly at her. "Too bad, though. Behind every successful man is a good woman." He stood then, and she tossed him her towel as she dressed. "Well, I don't suppose you'd really want to hang around to help me find what I'm looking for, anyway." He began squeezing the water out of his hair. She eyed him with admiration.

"Who knows? It's a woman's perogative to change her mind."

He picked up the pile of black clothes he had been given. "What exactly are these, anyway?"

"Summoner's robes. Rin said they'd belonged to a Summoner who passed through and forgot them. They were the only thing available that would fit."

"Well, they're my color, anyway. Lucky me."

She looked him over. "Actually, I think they suit you well." He nodded his assent. Paine finished assembling her armor and picked up his jumpsuit. "You might be able to use the pants, at any rate." As she spoke a folded paper fell from a partially unzipped pocket.

"Hm, what's this?" Sephiroth picked up the paper and unfolded it. "Hm. Shinra reactor map. Loz must have had this when they were looking for Mother."

"Who's Mo--" She stopped short upon seeing the paper. "Dear God, Seph, this thing is a thousand years old!"

"Yeah, so? It's not like it will do me any good now, the terrain and cities have changed—"

"That's not what I mean—something like that, with Spira's past logged on it, is priceless."

Sephiroth regarded it. "I don't suppose there are many maps of Spira out there printed on a laser printer in full color with non-bleedable thermal ink, are there?" He considered. "Or many with locations of 'machina' printed in bold, 12 point Helvetica print."

"Exactly. Sell it to Rin, get enough gil to run a small country, you'll be set." She smiled impishly. "And here I was thinking I'd have to pay you for last night."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows at her. "So now I'm a jigalow?"

"Joking…" Her smile faded after that. She shook her head. "Listen, I've got to go. I'm leaving from the back—I don't want my friends to know I beat them here. Might cause problems…."

Sephiroth nodded. "As you wish." He folded the map and placed it within his robes. "What will you do?"

Paine ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know…it's not likely we'll stay together after I talk to them. It'd be too risky. We'll probably split up….I lost a lot of spheres on my run from the Den of Woe...Yevon would want them back, but with all the commotion yesterday, anyone could have picked them up. Maybe I'll look for them."

Sephiroth considered. "Actually, I'm looking for a sphere myself. Call it a memento of a past life."

"You want to meet up later? After I talk to my friends?"

"Well. If you're not busy. I'm not exactly in a hurry right now."

Paine's eyes lit up. "We could meet further down the Higroad, at the statue of Lord Mi'ihen, right outside of Luca. It's the commerce capital of Spira. At the very least I could help you find a better sword there…and you have to see Blitzball at least once."

"No cities towards the other direction?"

"Just Guadosalam, and Bevelle, and the temples in between…and either place just leads to Yevon or Maester Seymour. I don't know about you, but I've seen all I want to of them lately."

"This Seymour…he was at the Operation?"

"Don't see how you could miss him—Guado, blue eccentric hair, Summoner—wow, you really did get some of that toxin, didn't you?"

Sephiroth opened the door for Paine. "Luca it is, then." They walked down the hall, both considering possibilities. Maybe he didn't have to continue down the path he'd set upon so long ago. Maybe she didn't either. He nodded.

"Then it's settled. You meet your friends, have some tea, catch up on old times. I'll sell my map, and meet you at sunset. We'll go to Luca. I'll buy you dinner."

Paine stopped then and abruptly turned to kiss him. He closed his eyes. This felt too good to be true.

She stepped away. "Just in case…you know. We don't exactly play it safe."

"You expecting trouble?"

"No...I can handle that…no worries…just watch your back, okay? It's not the Spira of a thousand years ago out there."

_No, it's even better…it has no idea what I'm planning for it._ Sephiroth smiled. "No, it isn't."

She walked toward the back entrance then and turned, raising a hand. "See you later."

"Later it is."

* * *

The first rays of the setting sun were alighting on the Moonflow. Tidus sat at one end of the shoopuff cabin, sneaking glances at Yuna, who was pretending not to notice. Wakka decided the boy needed some distraction. 

"Hey. "Take a look."

"What?" Tidus stood and joined Wakka at the ledge. Wakka nodded his head toward the water, and Tidus' eyes followed. "Whoa! A sunken city!"

The depths of the water gave way to a clean, clear view of the buildings below. Metal and cement stretched for miles under the surface. Broken and eroded towers rose to meet a watery sky. Wakka continued as Lulu joined them. "A machina city--a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river."

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu brushed her braids over her shoulder. Wakka nodded.

"Right. It's a good lesson."

Tidus' brow furrowed. "A lesson?"

"Yeah.Why build a city over a river, ya?"

"Uh... Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there."

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

"Hmmm? I'm not so sure about that."

Wakka was undeterred. "Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"

Tidus shook his head. "Yeah, but don't you use machina, too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?"

Lulu closed her eyes, and explained with the patience of a parent teaching a child. "Yevon, it decides...which machina we may use, and which we may not."

"So what kind of machina may we not use, then?"

Wakka looked up from the water and off into the distance. They were midway across the river. "Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind."

Lulu added, "Or war will rage again."

"War?"

It was then that Yuna spoke, seated, looking away from where the three of them stood. "More than a thousand years ago...Mankind waged war using machina to kill!"

Wakka spoke quietly. "They kept building more and more powerful machina."

Lulu continued. "They made weapons so powerful...It was thought they could destroy the entire world."

Yuna looked at Tidus. She appeared deep in thought, as if she was trying to see some far-off memory that eluded her. She shook her head and spoke. "The people feared that Spira would be destroyed."

Wakka's voice rose . "But the war did not stop!"

"Wh-What happened then?"

"Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina." Yuna looked away.

Lulu finished. "The war ended...and our reward... was Sin."

Wakka nodded and crossed his arms. "So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?"

Tidus put his hand to the back of his head and scratched. "Man, that's rough."

Wakka sighed. "Yeah, it is."

Tidus was set on making the glass half full. "But, it's not like the machina are bad."

Lulu looked at him sidelong. "Only as bad as their users." She crossed to the other side of the cabin.

Wakka hit the railing of the deck with his fist, eliciting surprised looks from the women and Kimhari, and a bored one from Auron. The shoopuff bugled in pain. "It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists and finally settled them tight upon the railing. Suddenly, the cabin began to shake. Surprised, Wakka looked up to face the glares of his companions. His look of frustration changed to one of embarrassment. The shaking became more violent, and they soon realized that its cause was not the Blitzball captain. The Hypello driver could be heard.

"Whatsh could thatsh be?"

The shaking was threatening to tear the cabin apart. Everyone was standing now, and looking about for the source of the vibration. Auron saw Yuna struggling to maintain her balance. "Sit down!"

"S-Sorry!" As she struggled for her footing, a pair of hands appeared at the frame of the cabin's roof. Grasping a pole running parallel to the floor, the figure somersaulted down into the cabin itself and quickly grabbed hold of Yuna. Faster than anyone could reach, the two disappeared under the surface, and for all they knew, to the watery grave of the city below.

Wakka was the first to react. "The Al Bhed!" He and Tidus jumped over the railing and into the water. The two made for a large machina, where Yuna lay trapped in a sphere of energy at its zenith. Wakka called, "Yuna, we'll save you!"

She could barely hear them. Lying on the floor of her prison to avoid jostling around, she felt as if she'd been in this predicament before. As she watched Tidus and Wakka struggle to disable the machina from above, she couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu that the prison afforded. It seemed though, that the circumstances had been much more grave. As she struggled to make sense of it all, above the racket of the fight below, she heard a voice.

_Don't worry—we're pretty good at getting out of these types of situations, remember?_

"_What?"_

_Hey, the blonde one is cute. He's very hotheaded though. But I can tell he likes you. His hair reminds me of Cloud a little. He never could get it to lay that flat!_

"_Who—who are you?"_

_Hey, looks like your friends are winning. Very good! Oh, and watch your back around the charming Guado Maester. We definitely didn't do so well on that last time! _

"_Wait, don't go!"_

_Go? But don't you know? I've always been here..._

"Are you hurt?" Yuna looked up to see Lulu offering a hand. _I must have hit my head during the fight! No sense in worrying Lulu and the others._

"No, I'm fine."

Wakka was not, however. "Grrah! Those Al Bhed!" He clutched his arm as he attempted to shake his fist in the air. The Hypello driver walked over from where he sat on the shoopuff. "Ish ebullibody okay?"

Yuna stood and met the driver. "I'm sorry! We're all okay now!"

Auron looked at her sharply. "Yuna!" She abruptly returned to her seat, hands folded in her lap, a bit guilty. Auron fixed his gaze on her a few moments more, and then strode to a bench of his own.

The Hypello returned to his own seat and prepared to nudge the shoopuff the rest of the way to shore. "Shoopuf full shpeed aheads!"

The remaining standing members of the party resumed their seats. Wakka was the first to speak. "Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!"

Lulu was more sensible. She put her hand to her chin. "I wonder...Didn't Kimahri's clansmen say something...about summoners...disappearing?"

Wakka jumped at the chance. "Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!"

Tidus wanted to put things in perspective. "Hey, Wakka. It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!"

Wakka looked sullen. "Well...I guess so."

Lulu smiled. "You're right."

Yuna caught Tidus' eye. She moved her lips silently. "Thank you."

They reached the far shore of the Moonflow a bit later. Tidus was the first to disembark. Scanning the treeline, a bit of movement caught his eye. Suspicious, he left the group and jogged into the forest, looking for the perpetrator. It wasn't long before he found the figure from the cabin, groaning more from defeat than pain."You're...not dead?"

At the sound of Tidus' voice, the body stood, revealing the form of a young woman. He looked at her quizzically. Slowly and with her back to him, she reached around and pulled down the zipper of her wetsuit. He was about to turn away from her when he saw she was clothed beneath it.

"Thought I was done for, back there." She fell to all fours, shaking her head. Tidus recognized her now.

"Rikku! You're Rikku!" He kneeled to help her up. "Hey! You're okay! How you been?"

Rikku shook her head. "Terrible!"

"Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?"

She pointed an accusatory finger at his chest. "You beat me up, remember?"

He fell backwards to the ground, blinking. "Huh?" He rose to his feet. "Oh! That machina... That was you?"

Rikku nodded, her hand at her forehead, and stood. "That really hurt, you know. You big meanie!"

"W-Wait! But you attacked us!"

"Nah-uh. It's not exactly what you think."

Any further questions were halted at the sound of Wakka's voice and the approaching group. "Yo!" He spotted Tidus and Rikku. "Friend of yours?"

Tidus put his hand to the back of his head. "Uh, you could say that."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!"

Tidus looked to the other women for help. "Yuna, Lulu... I told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe...beh..." His words were silenced by a harsh glare from Lulu and a frantic one from Yuna. Wakka hadn't noticed.

"Wow, so you, like, owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon!" Wakka genuflected. Tidus still hadn't adjusted to the use of a blitzball gesture being used for religious reverence. Wakka continued. "So, uh... Rikku...You look a little beat up! You okay?"

Lulu interjected. "Uh, Wakka..."

Wakka looked up. "Huh? What?"

Yuna spoke up. "There's something we need to discuss."

"Oh, go ahead."

Rikku chimed in. "Girls only! Boys please wait over there!"

Lulu affirmed. "Right. Sorry, Wakka."

Wakka blinked. "Huh? What?" The three women walked away from the group, a bit into the forest. His brows furrowed in disappointment. "Awww…"

Yuna spoke first once the trio were out of earshot. "Rikku! It's so good to see you! How's Uncle Cid? But wait, what are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm here to rescue you, silly! I've been trying to catch up with you since Operation Mi'hien, but then things got crazy when Sin attacked, and—"

"You're part of why Summoners are disappearing, aren't you?" Lulu looked at her sternly.

"Eh..heh heh?" Rikku smiled sweetly. Lulu bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well it's not like we're grabbing all of them! I just thought, since Yuna's family, she'd be better off with her family at Home! And Pops didn't think it was a bad idea, since we were rounding Summoners up anyway!"

Yuna stepped forward. "Rikku…I can understand why you feel the way you do…but taking me from my friends won't keep me any safer from Sin. I've made my choice, and I stand by it."

Rikku was crestfallen. Lulu looked thoughtful. "You know, there is a way around this. If you're so concerned about Yuna's safety, why don't you join us on her pilgrimidge? That way you can directly help Yuna protect herself, instead of sheltering her."

Rikku looked up, hopeful. "Really? You'd let me come?"

Yuna spoke. "Sure thing! We could use another girl in our group, anyway!" She smiled.

"Then count me in!" Rikku was jumping up and down now. Yuna was joining in. Lulu was not.

"Just one thing, Rikku. Don't tell anyone you're Yuna's cousin. Not everyone in our group would feel the same about Yuna if you did."

The two young women stopped their jumping, sombered. Rikku nodded. "Oh…okay. If that's the only way to help save Yunie, then I'll do it!"

Satisfied, Lulu nodded. The three started walking back to the others, when Yuna thought of something.

"Wait. Rikku, you said you'd been trying to catch up with me since Operation Mi'hien, right?"

"Yep! I kept running into my friends, friends of Pops—between the two of us, we know practically all the Al Bhed there are!" she paused, looking down. "And who died there, too…"

Yuna nodded. "I thought so. I met someone there, during the battle…I thought he was Al Bhed, and he said he knew me…but I'd never met him…."

"Did ya get his name?"

"No…he'd been really close to Sin, and couldn't even recognize that I was speaking Al Bhed! I mean, he had eyes that looked similar to the Al Bhed…though they weren't swirly like yours, they were more cat-like…"

"Yeah, that's mostly a tribal thing…different tribes have different eyes, though I don't know of any with cat-eyes…."

"..And he had long silver hair, well past his waist…but he didn't use machina—he had a sword instead. He was extremely fair skinned… but he was tall, and very fit…and now that I think of it, he was probably the most handsome man I've ever seen!"

"Oooh, I don't know any sword-wielding Al Bhed, but cute guys I'd definitely know!" The two giggled.

"Oh, and then there was the Maester, but I'll tell you about that was later, because we're seeing him soon. Anyway, this Al Bhed was all dressed in black--"

"Are you two done yet? The others are going to come looking for us if we don't get back. And the giggling will definitely give you away." This just caused them to giggle more.

"Okay, Lulu, we're coming." Yuna grabbed Rikku's hand. "You should have seen the way he looked at me! The way he said, 'but I know we've met before...!"

"Enough!" Lulu didn't want to have to explain this to the others. Yuna and Rikku were suppressing giggles. Lulu shook her head, then smiled in defeat. "Well. He was quite attractive. He did have very kissable lips." Lulu stifled a smile as the girls struggled to not burst out laughing. The men were looking their way now. "Well, back to the matter at hand. I'll let you do the explaining, Yuna. Just keep the juicy bits between us, okay?"

"Right!" Yuna looked at the red robed man standing off from the others. She was calm again. She knew she would have to be if she was going to explain this to him.

Rikku offered one last whisper. "Yuna, I'll ask Pops about it next time I see him, okay? If he's as cute as you say he is, I'd definitely like to meet him myself!"

"Sir Auron...I would like Rikku to be my guardian."

Auron raised his head and looked Rikku over. He walked right up to her, suprising Rikku. She lowered her face and looked away.

"Show me your face."

"Huh?"

"Look at me."

"Oh, okay." She turned her head toward his, eyes closed. Auron sighed impatiently.

"Open your eyes."

Rikku hesitated, then opened one eye to reveal a green eye with a black, swirling iris. Auron nodded.

"As I thought."

"Um... No good?"

Auron looked at Rikku, sizing her up, wondering if she knew what she was getting into. "Are you certain?"

"A hundred percent! So, anyway..."Can I?"

He paused. "If Yuna wishes it."

Yuna immediately spoke. "Yes, I do."

"Hmph!" Wakka crossed his arms. Auron eyed him, then walked away.

Tidus turned to Wakka. "Rikku's a good girl. She helped me a bunch!"

Wakka uncrossed his arms, his visage softening. "Well, I'm for it! The more, the merrier!" He, apparently, was oblivious to Rikku's heritage, which suited Tidus just fine.

Rikku smiled. "Then I'll just have to be the merriest!" Wakka smiled back. "Rikku, at your service!"

* * *

She was very late. The sun was long past set. Sephiroth was at the point of decision: go on without Paine, or find out what had held her up. ___This could be a test…the measure of a man, as it were…_. But he didn't think she was the type to play such games. 

"Urrgh….oh, what the hell." He strode to the shelter of the nearby ruins, where an Al Bhed sat camped near a group of rentable chocobos. Paying for his ride, he mounted one expertly and set off for the Travel Agency.

He carefully scanned the terrain as he rode. He knew full well she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She had proven that much to him._So why am I doing this? Is it because I couldn't for Rosso?_ He shook his head. Rosso was long dead—his feelings for her should be, from that moment forward, as well._Maybe she decided not to come. I'm not exactly the prize I was in my youth... Though She never seemed to mind. In Her eyes, everyone could be saved…._

Sephiroth was at the Agency now. He dismounted and let the bird drift back to its stables. He was striding towards the door when he noticed the ground.

It was bloodstained. It had not been that morning.

Drawing a deep breath, he entered the building and strode to the counter.

"I need to speak with Rin."

The clerk shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rin left for the Thunder Plains this afternoon."

Sephiroth furrowed his brow. "Afternoon? That's a bit late to start a journey."

The clerk nodded. "There was a problem this morning outside the Agency…a shooting…Yevon officials were headed here, so it was necessary for Mr. Rin to…."

"I understand. Who was shot?"

"I'm not sure…I think it was a group from the Operation yesterday—"

"Was a woman with them? Is she all right?"

"I'm sorry…they were seriously injured…A Summoner tended to them, but they're not here anymore…I heard they were sent."

Sephiroth drew up to his full height, his face a mask, his eyes cool and detached. "Thank you. That is all I need to know." He turned to leave.

"Don't you want your book? You left it this morning." He paused while she retrieved a book from a shelf. It was at this time he noticed the Yevon officials in the corner of the room, eyeing him carefully. "He said you might return for it, since it was your mother's."

He stopped and regarded the clerk. He extended his hand for it. "Thank you, I'd hate to have lost it. After all, Mother wouldn't want me to forget her."

The clerk smiled. "You'll be wanting a room, I assume?"

Sephiroth shook his head, amicably. "No, actually, that will not be necessary. I am expected in Luca. I should not disappoint my friends."

"Safe journey, then."

Sephiroth exited the building. He strode out to the edge of a small clearing of grass overlooking the sea. In the distance he could see the ruins of a bridge, mostly submerged underwater._Maybe it had been part of Junon? _It seemed likely, though a bit far down from where the cannon had been. He thought back to those days, before Niebelheim: of the apartment he had overlooking the water; of his unconditional obedience to a cause he didn't believe in; of his love for a woman who was as ruthless as he._But did she love me?...This is stupid. Now I know why I stopped getting involved._ He thought of Paine, and how it might have been had she met him that evening. He shrugged._Well…so much for turning over a new leaf_.

He thought of finding Jenova; of burning the village; of slaughtering the employees in the Shinra building_—__was it a Tuesday? Should have stopped by the cafeteria, they always had the best spice cake on Tuesdays. 'Hello, I'd like some spice cake, I've been dead for five years and I'm about to massacre the employees in the Science Lab—can you tell me if my keycard has enough credits on it? I seem to have lost my wallet when I fell into a reactor.' Oh, I think I'm thinking out loud, ha ha ha—_of finding Jenova's body there….of seeing Her there, a specimen under glass, a pinned butterfly._Or a pressed flower. Cetra Specimen 004: Aerith Gainsborough. So beautiful…so deceptively weak…so underestimated. Wicked, vile, beautiful thing. I wonder if that's why She made up that game we started so long ago...trying to pull me away from Mother…well thousand years or no, She will not win!_

A strong breeze knocked him backwards and out of his reverie. He smiled in answer. "No, our game is not yet finished, Red…."

Sephiroth turned his attention to the book in his hand, and for the first time, noticed that it wasn't the title he had been reading that morning.

___Al Bhed Primer, Volumes 1-10, Condensed Edition._

Curious, he opened the cover. Inside was a note, written in Al Bhed. It took him twenty minutes to translate it.

_'__Visit the Thunder Plains, if you're so inclined, on the far side of Guadosalam. I would appreciate the pleasure of your conversation concerning your map and the machina it refers to. I expect you'll be ready for the next Edition by then._

_'__Use caution in traversing Guadosalam, as it is Maester Seymour's home. He is not to be trusted or trifled with._

_'__Condolences upon the loss of your friend. Rest assured, she is in a better place.—Rin'_

Sephiroth considered._ "We Al Bhed take care of our own." _He looked toward the direction Rin had indicated, and remembered what Paine had said earlier about the temples.

___Not to be trifled with or trusted._Sephiroth laughed. The same could be said of him, had there been anyone from his era alive to say it. With a brief thought he was in the air, traveling straight toward the place in question. He had never favored subtlety before, he saw no reason to start._And besides, _he smiled wickedly,_a proper introduction is only good manners_.

* * *

A/N 1: I am having severe issues with getting my paragraphs to break! Any advice/help to this end would be appreciated!

A/N 2: I got the idea for Sephiroth's new outfit from an artist on by heise called "Arrogant knight". Go to the main site and then punch in /deviation/26465221/ . Totally hot--you'll see what I mean!

A/N 3: Please Read and Review! Please! I update faster when I have feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything...as usual...

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Baralai stood in the governing hall of the mansion, hoping against hope that his choice to come here had not been foolhardy.

"…The Crimson Squad is no more. Maester Kinoc betrayed us. And my friends... they turned on me as well. I have no place else to go."

He looked at the man, whose back was facing him. The other did not turn. Even so, his position gave him presence. "Then, why do you come to me? I, too, am a maester of Yevon."

Baralai strode further into the room, toward his would-be benefactor. "I don't suppose Maester Kinoc and a certain other maester might by vying for power behind the scenes?"

The other paused. "So an enemy of an enemy is a friend."

"I will not fail you."

Still facing the rear wall of the antechamber he delivered his verdict. "Very well. I will take you under my wing. Consider any record of your association with the Crimson Squad erased."

Baralai breathed a sigh of relief. "You have my thanks. I will go into hiding until the time is right." Turning on his heel, he briefly eyed the Guado chronicler, who kept the camera on him as he left.

"Is this wise, Your Grace? Who knows what he might be planning..."

The maester rubbed his chin. "I can use him."

"Like the High Summoner's daughter!"

The maester's head turned sharply in the direction of the chronicler, his voice terse. "I don't recall asking your opinion."

The door to the antechamber opened, and an older figure entered the room. "The shoopuf carrying Lady Yuna has crossed the Moonflow. Now then, shall we begin making preparations to welcome my lord's future wife?"

At this Seymour turned, his face pleasant, his eyes knowing. "Very well."

Seymour strode across the room, chronicler in tow, and met Tromell at the entrance to the antechamber. He stepped aside as Seymour approached the room's exit. "We have gathered some of the finest refreshments for your lady's reception. I have also provided for an assortment of goods in the Lady's quarters in the Travel Agency. My lord, what flowers would you prefer the High Summoner receive?"

Seymour stepped through the doorway. "Truly, it does not matter. Simply ensure that the arrangements are not old and they are not cut too short--"

"You don't _really_ mean to give her _cut_ flowers, do you?"

Seymour abruptly halted, his eyes momentarily widening, then narrowing. The attention of all three Guado immediately turned toward a man off to their left, casually observing a portrait of a past Guado leader. He reached one gloved hand up to the top of the frame, and ran his finger along its edge. His head raised high, he inspected his fingers critically, his other arm held behind his back. He turned, and looked Seymour directly in the eye. "I assure you, she'll hate them."

Tromell made to advance toward him. "What is the meaning of this outrage! Barging into the Maester's residence unannounced and uninvited—"

"That will be all, Tromell. You are dismissed. Both of you."

Both Tromell and the aide turned to their superior, not believing their ears. Seymour merely smiled at his visitor.

"But, Your Grace--"

"See to it my Lady is suitably welcomed. When she arrives, show her first to her quarters. After I have seen to our guest, I will send for her. I trust that you will not disappoint me, Trommell?" His words bore a finality.

Trommell closed his mouth, which had been open in surprise. He eyed the visitor warily, who simply smiled in return. "Of course, Your Grace." He bowed and started to pull the aide after him.

"Oh, one thing before you go." He relieved the chronicler of the recording sphere in his possession. "For my collection." Pulling the aide after him, Tromell and the aide exited the residence.

Seymour turned to his guest. "Well. I was wondering when you would show up. Though I must say, you have impeccable timing." He eyed the other carefully. "And I do believe, taste in clothes as well. I thought I left those robes in Luca."

"The Mi'ihen Highroad, actually." He rubbed the dust from his fingers. "I thought it right to come and thank _my_ benefactor in person."

Seymour inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I see. They suit you well…I doubt the same could be said of the other Aeons I've summoned." Seymour moved into the room and nodded in direction of the portrait. "Or of the man who last wore them."

The two looked toward the portrait on the wall. Seymour continued. "My father. He recently passed on to the Farplane." They regarded the picture. Seymour continued. "Though I believe for a long while, he was living on borrowed time. His…untimely passing…certainly indicated as much." He looked pointedly at the other.

He, however, simply shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've always lived in the moment." He regarded the portrait.

Seymour continued. "Except, of course, when it came to your Mother, Sephiroth?"

He turned sharply to Seymour, eyes narrowed. Seymour noted, however disturbingly, that Sephiroth was smiling when he spoke, his head tilted down and to an angle, his eyes slits that showed they knew more than Seymour wanted him to—and that he wanted Seymour to know it.

"_Especially_ when it came to Mother." They regarded each other for a long moment. "Something tells me you're the sort who could identify with that."

"Of course...I loved my own as much." Seymour paused for a moment, lost in thought, then came back to the present. "Well, let's say we get to the real reason why you're here? I doubt you came to discuss matters of family."

"Actually, you'd be surprised. Or perhaps not. I assume you know that which I seek?"

"I could guess. But the question remains: Why should I help you, when I could just as easily send you back to the Farplane?"

"Quite frankly, I don't see your choice in the matter."

They were interrupted at the sound of a knock on the door, and the subsequent entrance of Trommell. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but the Lady Summoner insists upon greeting you immediately…"

Seymour looked annoyingly from Trommell to Sephiroth, then back to Tromell again. "Fine. Show her in. I will join her shortly." He turned to Sephiroth. "Follow me."

He ascended the stairwell, Sephiroth following at a distance. They proceeded into a long hall, and into what appeared to be a foyer to a greater room. Seymour produced a key from within his vestments and unlocked the door ahead of him. Hesitantly, Sephiroth followed him into what was apparently Seymour's personal living space. Seymour strode across the room to a curtained balcony, overlooking a great hall.

When Seymour spoke again, it was in a lowered voice. "I will say that, unlike you, everything I do, I do _because_ of my mother, not for her….though like you, the goal is the same." He indicated for Sephiroth to join him at the curtain. As they looked down upon the hall, a small, blonde haired girl could be seen bounding into the room and immediately grabbing some food. At this Sephiroth was not impressed, but soon after the girl followed several others, notably among them, a swordsman in monk's robes, a woman in a black leather dress, and last of all, the High Summoner Yuna.

"I was wondering when I might see her again."

Seymour smiled in satisfaction. "Indeed. She is the key to it all. Though I intend to succeed where you failed."

"You mean, where _you_ failed. _You_ summoned _me_. I can hardly be considered a failure."

Seymour's voice was a terse whisper. "I did that a long time ago. When you didn't appear, I assumed the summon failed. It wasn't until I found the records in Bevelle that I understood _why._" He looked back toward the scene below him. "Besides, I was a child then, incapable of controlling aeons of that strength—"

"You mean, what you _thought_ were aeons." Sephiroth smiled in contentment. "Your loss is my gain, I see."

Seymour's eyes narrowed. "It would appear so. For the moment." He considered, then continued. "Of course, unlike you, I will have certain…benefits…in the course of fulfilling my plan." He looked toward Yuna and smiled in satisfaction.

Sephiroth merely smiled. What Seymour didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Or help him, either. He continued. "So you intend to use the Lady Summoner to do what? Defeat Sin? How noble. How trite."

"Actually, not that it's any of your business, but I plan to use her to _become _Sin."

At this Sephiroth was genuinely interested. "Truly? And you think yourself capable?"

Seymour nodded. "Indeed. Though," he turned and faced Sephiroth, "I do think that's more than enough for you to know. In fact, I think it's high time I sent you back from whence you came. The last thing I need is someone attempting to stopping me in an effort to enact their own plans. And, to be fair, you had your chance."

Sephiroth was truly amused now; the mirth shone in his eyes, and he struggled to keep from laughing. Seymour was nonplussed. He advanced toward the other, cautiously regarding his now unwelcome guest, whose expression quickly changed to an arrogant sneer.

"Are you really so obtuse to think that I am here to declare my territory? If so, I suggest you revisit those 'records' you spoke of earlier." He circled around toward the window now, regarding the scene below him. "Tell me, did they say anything about how I originally planned to carry out my task? Of the immense spiritual energy required to succeed? Or did you just _skip_ that part?"

"Hardly. You used an ancient device to summon a meteor to destroy Spira. Quite banal, in my opinion. Your point?"

Sephiroth was glaring at Seymour now. "My point is, why would I bother standing in your way, when it is _precisely what I need to carry out Mother's plan! I care nothing for your ambitions, other than they are a convenient means of furthering my own!"_

Seymour looked at Sephiroth incredulously for a moment, not understanding. And then he saw it clearly.

"….I see. Then it would appear we have a mutually beneficial agreement?"

"Of that, there is no doubt. I shall not interfere in your affairs, as long as you will not in mine."

"Agreed." Seymour considered. "I would ask one thing in return, however, for not Sending you, as a preventative measure, of course."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Go on."

Seymour smiled. "It's a simple thing, really. In your previous life, a man of your rank must have had access to many things…."

"True. Though I'd doubt that they'd be of much use now."

Seymour was encouraged. "A Maester of Yevon does have the privilege of access to certain…amenities." He strode to a desk and opened a locked drawer. In it, he obtained some parchment and a writing instrument, and a small object. "Bevelle has collected many secrets over the years…various histories, various artifacts…you may be familiar with some. You'll need what my associate has in her possession in order to access what we have, to this point, failed to obtain."

" 'Her' possession?" His attention had been diverted to a long, double bladed sword hung ornamentally over a fireplace. He strode toward it, curious.

"Indeed. She has the item. Unfortunately, its use requires more knowledge than anyone in Yevon's keeping has now or in the past thousand years."

"Why not summon an unsent to solve your problem for you?"

"Why do that when I have one here already?" He sealed the letter and held it out. By then, Sephiroth was running a hand along the length of the weapon. Seymour looked up and smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It has been in my family for one thousand years."

"…Do you know much about its original owner?"

"It originally belonged to an ancestral grandmother of mine. In fact, it was the woman who founded Guadosalam."

Sephiroth realized he was dangerously close to revealing more than he cared to about the weapon's owner. To linger further on the subject would place him at a disadvantage.

"Why bother with ShinRa secrets unless you plan on failing in your quest?"

"Because I, like you, am someone who likes to have a Plan B. Just in case." He still stood with the letter.

"What is that?"

"This, my friend, will give you access to all that I have been able to obtain until this point. Everything in Bevelle that I've used to get me where I am today, as it were. You may find some of it useful."

"Why should I care what you find useful?"

Seymour smiled. "Because I know that, for now, you're in a clone's body, and before long you'll be looking for the very things you'll need to succeed…and the means to those ends….you might find by starting here."

"So you know where the means to my ends are?"

"In a manner of speaking. I know someone who knows. But you'll find that out soon enough." He looked down towards the hall again. The young blonde girl was doing cartwheels. "And I'm afraid, I've left my guests waiting a bit long."

Sephiroth regarded Seymour carefully. Slowly, he reached for the envelope. Seymour raised it out of reach. "Of course, if I find you in my way, I'll send you to the Farplane faster than you did the Ancient."

Sephiroth sighed, smiling. "I've no doubt you'll try."

Seymour moved toward the door. "The sphere I'm about to show is really quite remarkable. I am sure you will find it…interesting. Feel free to stay for a bit. But not longer than that."

Sephiroth bowed his head, smiling. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Seymour gave a single nod, and closed the door behind him. Inwardly, he gave a sigh of relief. If anything, he had expected a duel to the end, one that he wasn't sure he would have won. But for the matter at hand, the Lady Yuna's, in fact, he had no doubt of the outcome.

Sephiroth only half watched the sphere display of Zanarkand below him. He cared little about its content and was about to leave when the scene changed to the interior of a living space. A man was seen striding up to a strong, beautiful woman with long, pale hair. She was sparingly clad, but wore a vestment of sorts bearing the symbol of Yevon at her waist. She caressed the face of her suitor and embraced him. As the scene changed, the sphere momentarily focused on her face.

She opened her pale, pink eyes. Sephiroth gasped, not believing his own.

"_…Mother...!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

She walked down the aisle, flanked on all sides by armed soldiers. Her 'honor guard' for her wedding day. Inwardly, she almost admired his persistence: despite her rejection, despite her killing him, he'd not taken no for an answer. _Apparently, I have no choice._

She saw her Guardians then: Wakka, Lulu, Auron…_Him_…saw the horror of what she was about to go through, in marrying Seymour, _Marrying an unsent! _ She was at the altar now, hair upswept, her long braid coiled around her head. The dress she wore was pretty enough, the ceremony carefully organized, but contrived nonetheless.

_No no no_

She was close to the precipice. What was it, ten feet to the edge?

He was holding her, his hands on her shoulders. He saw the look in his eyes, gentle yet determined. He was handsome, for a dead man. But to Yuna, his allure had faded the moment he refused her offering of salvation.

_He held out his hand. I didn't have to kill him. If the others hadn't shown up…if I'd only gotten there earlier… I might have dissuaded him…and he wouldn't be dead…_

He leaned in and kissed her. Her hands clenched. She shook with fury and disgust and fear. He broke the kiss. She opened her eyes.

And looked into slitted, glowing green ones.

Yuna blinked in confusion. In front of her stood a man Seymour's height, but the resemblance ended there. This man was not the undead Guado maester. His hair, pale and silver, caught the wind over the Highbridge. He reached up a hand and caressed her cheek.

"Hm. Not what I expected, either." His lips bore a smirk.

"_Aerith!"_

Yuna turned in the direction of the voice. She was no longer in Bevelle. She stood in a large hall, crystal and water. She looked about for her guardians, for _him_, for anything familiar, but saw none. Only a group of people in the distance…and voices all around, from everywhere and nowhere, from the people in the distance, screaming for someone.

"_Aerith, run!"_

She saw him then: blonde hair, tall—_Is it You?_ She took a few steps forward. He seemed so worried.

"_I'm here! I've waited for you for so long!"_

And then there was something cold, pressure on her back; something sharp, a warmth in her stomach. She looked down, and saw a long, red, shining blade projecting from her middle. Her eyes widened as her blood spilt onto her wedding dress. She saw the horror in the blonde man's eyes as he struggled to reach her. A strong, leather clad arm wrapped around her waist. As he bent over her, he slowly pushed the remainder of his blade through her body, up to the hilt. Yuna screamed. She heard his low, quiet laugh in reply. His silver hair caressed her neck and shoulder, falling over it like silk. Tracing her clavicle with an idle hand, he brushed away his strands from her skin. He bent to her ear, his breath soft and warm on her neck.

She looked ahead to the blonde man. It wasn't him. But he was horrified nonetheless. Noting her gaze, the silver haired man smiled.

"…Always remember_, you are mine alone… I will share you with no one, in this life or any other."_

And with one, quick movement, he swiftly withdrew the blade from her body. Her eyes momentarily locked with the blonde man's as she fell to the ground; But as she fell, she caught her reflection in a wall of water.

It wasn't her.

It stretched out a hand toward Yuna, when she herself remained motionless.

She stretched one out to it in response.

She could almost reach it….

"Yuna!"

Violent shaking, the image began to fade. The blonde man was suddenly in front of her.

"Yuna, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Yuna sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat. Breathing hard, she looked around the room. A thatched roof... Shelves to her right, containing the spheres of her travels…. her kimono mounted on the wall, next to her pilgrimage map. She sighed in relief. She was home, in Besaid.

"Hey, there, you okay?" Wakka was scratching the back of his head. "Lu sent me over…."

"Oh, Wakka! I had this dream…of my wedding…"

"Uh…."

'_Oh, don't worry about that...it's a message for **me**.'_

Yuna blinked. "….It's probably just from seeing you two last night…."

He looked visibly relieved. "Oh. …Wow, Did Vidina's birthday party really scare you that bad? You know, just cause we started popping out kids doesn't mean you're anywhere _close_ to looking that old, ya? At least, not like your Uncle Cid anyway--"

"Huh? Who said anything about me being old!"

"Uh.…You did?"

"Wha—no I didn't!." Yuna grabbed her pillow and tried to whack him in the head. He grabbed a stuffed cactuar doll from a nearby chair and retuned the favor.

"Hey, careful with that thing! That was Lulu's!"

"Huh?" He held the doll, looking at it.

Yuna laughed. "She gave it to me when my pilgrimage ended, as a remembrance. She said she wouldn't need it anymore, since she was going to be a mom."

"Wow, really?" He scratched his head.

"Yep! Though I wonder how she keeps you in line without it!"

Wakka shrugged. "Beats me! All I know is, when I'm watching the team on blitzball practice days, I gotta be home by sunset, else it's diaper duty for a week! And there's no way I'm gonna risk that one, ya."

Yuna laughed and ran a hand through her hair. She tossed what were left of the twisted sheets off her body and stood. "So anyway, my dream was of my wedding to Seymour--"

"Whoa, say no more. That ceremony was screwy enough to give _me _nightmares for months." Yuna stepped behind a screen to change. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot! I came here to give you this!" Wakka reached into his back pocket. "This came on the Winno this morning."

Yuna poked her head out from behind the screen. "A letter on the Kilika ferry? Really? Who's it from?"

Wakka flipped the envelope over. "Hmm, dunno. It doesn't look like there's a return address." Wakka looked up and smiled. "Hey, maybe it's a secret admirer, ya? You have been getting a lot of suitors ever since…" Wakka grew silent.

Yuna, now fully dressed, stepped out from behind the screen, fastening the holster holding her handguns, the Tiny Bees, to her belt. "It's okay, Wakka. We never knew if he would be able to stay… or if the fayth would have to stop dreaming again, after all…" She patted her heart with her hand. "And he's in here. He'll always be with me." She stretched her hand out to Wakka. "And believe me, I've grown enough to be able to handle a few suitors—just as long as they're still living!"

"Hey, you kiddin'? You handle the unsent ones well enough to make the living ones think twice!" He handed Yuna a small, white envelope. It was embossed on one side with the image of a small feather.

"Could it be from Paine? Or Rikku? Maybe one of them wrote to say she'd be visiting, and the mail was just slow."

Yuna opened it. Her brow knit together. "Huh?"

"What is it?"

Yuna frowned in confusion. " 'East block, in the front row. Fifth from the right.' " She paused. "That's it?"

Wakka tried to look thoughtful. "Sounds like a scavenger hunt."

Yuna considered. "Hmm…but East block? What could that mean?"

"Ruins, maybe? Could be all lined up or something….hm. I'm not too good at brain teasers. Lulu's really the one to ask on those. Hey, we were just about to eat lunch anyway. Feel like coming over?"

"Lunch! I had no idea I'd slept so late!" She hurriedly pulled on her boots. "Sure Wakka, just give me a couple of minutes, and I'll be right over!" She rushed to a basin near a mirror.

Wakka smiled and turned to leave. " 'As soon as Lady Yuna fixes her hair….' " He ducked as the cactuar came flying toward his head.

* * *

"Wakka, I can't believe you didn't get this." Lulu was pinching the bridge of her nose. Vidina was happily banging a wooden spoon on a pot.

"Well, it's not like I ever spent a lot of time in the stands. When you're in the fishbowl you're really not paying attention to seating arrangements!" Wakka scratched his head.

"What fishbowl?" Yuna entered Lulu and Wakka's tent, covering her ears. Her presence excited the baby, who had begun to bang harder on the pan.

"The one that Wakka plays blitzball in." Lulu crossed over to her baby and scooped him up. "In Luca."

"Well, how was I supposed to know Yuna's letter meant the fan section?"

Yuna's eyes lit up. "The Blitzball Stadium!" She hesitated only a moment. "Is the ferry still here? Maybe if I hurry I can catch it and reach Luca by this evening!"

"Indeed. The shopkeeper across the way received a rather large order. It's taken a while to unload it and transfer everything to the store. She insisted they deliver it personally to the village," Lulu said. "Though I doubt the ferrymen will stay much longer when they finish. You'd better hurry if you want to catch it." She indicated a table near the center of the tent. "I'd made some lunch. Take some with you for your journey."

"Oh thank you, Lulu!" She smiled mischievously at Wakka. "Who knows when we would have figured out the clue without you!"

"Hey, I never much went to the stands, all right! When you're playing the game like the Auroch's do, you're focused on one thing and one thing only!"

Lulu sighed. "And that is?"

Wakka opened his mouth to speak and then paused. "Well the ball, what else would it be?"

Lulu switched the baby from one arm to the other. "I wasn't sure. The way the Auroch's have been 'playing the game' this season, it made me wonder if they even know what a ball is."

Wakka looked visibly hurt. "Hey! Maybe if _some people_ would come cheer them on, they'd have a little more reason to give it their all, ya!"

"Sorry. I've been a little busy raising your child." She handed Vidina to him. "But since you're here now, I think I'll walk Yuna to the beach. With your lunch." She gathered a bundle and hooked her arm in Yuna's, pulling her after her. Yuna looked back and gave Wakka a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, Dad!"

* * *

'_I've always imagined us coming together again here.'_

Yuna looked out across the stadium expanse. The 'fishbowl' as Wakka called it was full of water, but nearly empty of players. Practice was wrapping up. She looked around the stadium, and noticed someone off to her left.

"Huh?"

"What the heck!"

Yuna pointed at the speaker. "What are you doing here, Rikku?"

Rikku clenched her hands toward her chest. "I was about to ask you the same thing!" She scratched her head and looked away. "Ehh…"

Yuna turned and pulled an envelope out of a pocket on her belt. "East block, in the front row. Fifth from the right.' You got one too?"

Rikku pulled out an identical envelope. "Hey, that's what mine says…." She flipped her letter over. "But it doesn't say anything about who it's from. I guess it could be a prank…but for some reason, I don't think so."

Yuna paused. "Well…either way…it's good to see you."

Rikku brightened. "Yeah, I'm glad I came…well, geez, this isn't any way to start out! " She ran up to her. "Yuna, it's been so long! How've you been?"

Yuna was quiet. "Fine. …"

Rikku knew that was as good as she would get, under the circumstances. '_I've been thinking about getting together…but I've been so busy, traveling all over the world! I wish you would come with me, Yuna.' _"Well, let's say we figure this riddle out!" She turned toward the bleachers, and she and Yuna began to walk. " Let's see…'Next row of the usual stands, in front of the East Block bleachers, fifth row from the right.'" Rikku turned. "Well, that should be somewhere over there?" She walked a bit in the opposite direction. "Or is it over there?" She scratched her head.

Yuna just sighed and walked past a the concourse exit. "I think we better go back the other way, Rikku. If we follow the directions as they're written, I think that we're pretty close to where the letter said--"

"Namely, right here."

Yuna and Rikku's attention snapped to a figure half hidden behind a dividing wall. She was leaning up against the stairs, as if she had been expecting them the whole time. Rikku squealed in excitement.

"Paine! What are you doing h--"

She stopped short as Paine produced a letter from a back pocket. Her other hand on her hip, she offered a wry, if somewhat bored hint of a smile. "Take a wild guess."

The other two women showed looks of surprise. Paine just sighed. "It's good to see you, too."

Yuna was the first to speak. "So you got one too, Paine?"

She walked over to the other two women. "So it seems."

Yuna nodded. "So…has it really been…"

"A year? Just about."

Rikku jumped in. "Well, explanations! Why oh why haven't my two crewmates kept in touch, huh?"

Yuna and Paine both looked away. "Well…you know…I've been busy with…life in Besaid…"

"Busy? In Besaid? Those are two words that should never be in the same sentence." Yuna shot her a look. Rikku could tell immediately that she wasn't helping things. "Well…we can make up for it now!" She was jumping up and down and tackled Paine with a hug. "For whatever reason, we're back together again, right?"

Paine struggled to get out of Rikku's bouncy death grip. "For whatever _suspicious_ reasons."

* * *

Rikku strolled up to the navigational sphere on the bridge of the Celsius. Paine had followed her onto the bridge. "Well, welcome back!" She tried to peer over the landing at the back of the bridge. "Hey, where's Yunie? We can't be back together without her…"

Yuna stepped onto the bridge, slowly bringing up the rear. She looked hesitant to say the least. "I'm here…"

Paine looked around. "But Brother isn't."

Rikku explained. "He and Buddy are out shopping in the city. Which leaves us with the whole ship to ourselves!" She continued. "Never mind them. Yunie, the new letter! Read, read!"

Yuna pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "Right." She carefully opened it. "It says…_'Meet me at Yadonoki. You must use your own strength to reach the top. There you will see something interesting.' " _

Rikku stood, pouting. "That's it?"

She turned the letter over. Yuna nodded. "Looks like it."

Rikku crinkled her forehead. "It said Yadonoki…"

Paine crossed her arms. "I've heard of it. It was just recently discovered in the ancient ruins of Zanarkand. The tower is supposed to outclass everything else. I've heard it's a pretty big place."

Rikku was decided. "Well then, it's settled! Let's go, let's go! Paine, you can pilot the ship!"

She looked incredulous. "What?" And then, considering, she smiled. "You know, if Brother finds out, there's gonna be hell to pay."

Rikku scoffed. "Hey, it's my ship too! Pops gave it to _both_ of us to share! Just cause he gets to fly it all the time doesn't mean he owns any more of it than I do! And if I want to take it out and go joyriding, that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Until Brother comes back, of course."

"Hey, he can deal with it! Pops lets him get away with way too much anyway, just cause he's a guy and I'm a girl! He thinks I should be 'settled down'."

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with settling down."

Paine interjected before things got out of hand. "Anyway, are we going or not?"

Rikku looked at Yuna. "Well?"

Yuna sighed and smiled. "Well, why not? We haven't done anything together for a while." But then she added, "Um…are you sure the three of us can really handle flying the airship?"

"Sure, I've watched Brother do it tons of times! And Paine knows a thing or two…It'll be a piece of cake!"

"Well…all right then!" Yuna took a seat at Paine's right, Rikku to her left. "Launching sequence!"

Rikku began flipping switches. "Here we go!"

Paine revved the engines and hit the launch mechanism. The ship lurched and shook, and finally, sputtered to silence.

"Rikku. What did you do."

"Eh he heh?"

"Don't engage the engines until _after_ you see the power gauge fill to maximum."

"Hey, I knew that, I was just testing you to see if you'd say something!"

Paine sighed. Inwardly, she was skeptical. _'Not a very promising start.'_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Yes, this one's kind of short, but it's for two reasons: I'm feeling the need to FINALLY get to the real story I've been crafting—the one that takes place after FFX-2. The second reason is that the above ties into FFX-2 International + Last Mission. I'm trying to transcribe the end of that game because it's a lead in…but it's taking forever! And I keep going back and writing future stuff that's been in my head for weeks.. Damn my Attention Deficit Disorder! And my desire to stick with the canon!( more or less…;)_

_Questions? Comments? Leave a review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, Square-Enix owns everything. Even Yadonoki Tower! Search for the screen shots, they're out there! ;)

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Paine, you weren't kidding when you said it outclassed everything else!" 

Yuna gazed up at a far-off structure stretching well into the sky. To call it large was somewhat of an understatement: viewed from the middle of the Zanarkand ruins, the tower seemed to be built into the opposing side of Mount Gagazet. It was actually a series of levels, cantilevered on top of one another.

"How tall to you think it is?"

Paine crossed her arms and placed a hand on her chin. "Not having anything to compare it to…If I had to guess, I'd say…fifty floors?"

Rikku was skeptical. "I'll bet it's way more than that! I can't believe that they only just found it! And anyway, why hasn't anyone seen it until now? Didn't anyone ever go look around the side of the mountain? Or fly an airship into it? I mean, how do you miss something like that for a thousand years?"

Yuna interjected. "Remember, Zanarkand is—I mean, was, a holy place. Only Summoners were allowed to come to Zanarkand, and the Al Bhed really didn't have a reason to come here, either. Even when the tourists came with the Calm, it was still shrouded in mists. But that's all changed, now that people have started resettling here," She looked around to a few stores. "The machina they've brought has cleared a lot of debris, too."

"In other words, outta sight, outta mind. I guess. Too bad that codger Maechen isn't around to tell us about it."

"Hey, I liked him! His stories always put me to sleep when I couldn't." Rikku scratched her head. "Sooooo…Why was it again that we can't just go to the top of the tower by airship?"

Yuna turned to Rikku. "That's not exactly what was meant."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Ugh, not that again!"

Paine gave her a disapproving look. "Take a look at the letter. It says, ' You must use _your own_ strength to reach the top. There you will find something interesting.'," Paine uncrossed her arms. "That point is clear."

Rikku groaned. "Oh….why am I getting a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

Each floor of Yadonoki Tower proved to be more difficult than the one before it. The fiends grew progressively stronger with each level. They reached a landing on the tenth floor that lead to an open air area. Paine noticed Yuna had fallen a bit behind. 

"Tired out?"

Yuna rubbed her arms, sore from fighting. "A little bit. It's been a while since I've done this sort of thing." She looked over to Rikku, who was looking off the edge of the patio. " Are you alright?"

"Piece of cake." She turned around to face her. "I'm different than you are! Everyday I fly around in circles, here, there and everywhere!"

Yuna shook her head. "I had enough of that when I was a Summoner, and a sphere hunter too. I'm tired of that sort of life—being on the go all the time."

Paine shrugged. "Well, nowadays, everyone's on the hunt to discover sunken machina."

Rikku nodded. "Yup yup!"

Yuna stretched her hamstrings, her legs unaccustomed to the stairs. _Wow, for a year off, I've really gotten soft_. "Really? Is Shinra helping out, too?"

Rikku shook her head. "Hmmm…now that you mention it... well, all I know is that Shinra left the ship. He got together with Rin and what do you think all that research they're doing is for?"

Paine crossed her arms. "Wouldn't have something to do with that new energy source they discovered last year, would it? The one Rin showed us in Gippal's sphere?"

Rikku rolled her eyes. "That's what I wondered. When I asked Shinra, all he said was _'I know everything'_ in that smug way of his. I've seen him around all over the place. But with him and his inventing, it's really anyone's guess!

"Anyways, I've been diving for ancient ruins on the ocean floor, going back and forth from mission to mission. You wouldn't believe the kinds of stuff we've found-- And Pops is on the scene again with some crazy business scheme that he says is sure fire. He keeps saying, _'The Gagazet Hot Springs is the hot spot to make money! Then we can rebuild Home!'_. Then Brother went and told Pops that he couldn't put up with him anymore and he stopped helping out. _'I stop helping you!'_ he said. _'From now on, you chase gil. I chase girls!'_ .

Paine stifled a laugh. "Uh oh, Yuna. Looks like Brother may be paying you a visit soon."

"Actually, once he realized Yunie and I were cousins, he got weirded out. "

"Um…didn't he already know that?"

"Well…he's technically only my half brother. So he never put two and two together." Rikku shrugged. "Anyway, so that's the reason that Pops needed a new business partner. By now, I'm sure Pops must be saying 'Welcome to O'aka's' and whining about losing money and having no customers.

"And you know how LeBlanc thinks that she can do whatever suits her, right? Well, this time she's decided that Ronso land suits her best. But, Kimahri has no intention of negotiating with that annoying woman. The situation is getting pretty intense. She's even made preliminary arrangements to build a compound right next to the Ronso village! _'Kimahri is worried,'_ he said. But she just replied _'Anything goes for the great LeBlanc!'_ or something to that effect."

"Did he try hurting her? I always found that worked before." Paine flexed her sword arm.

Rikku shook her head. "Nope. He says, _'Kimhari no use violence. Path of elder sometimes cross with that of annoying neighbors. But mountain use fists Elder cannot.'_"

Paine crinkled her forehead. "And that means?"

Rikku smiled. "Winter on Mt. Gagazet is just around the corner. He figures she'll be gone in no time!"

Paine almost laughed. "In her clothes and that wind, I'd give her a week. Tops."

Rikku continued. "And get this, Clasko's being a total whiner as usual Seems his chocobos keep running off on him. _ 'Oh, why do these things always happen to me?'_ he keeps saying. So—and I'm not making this up-- the _Kinderguardians_ got back together on a new mission to protect them.

Yuna looked up, trying to join in and make light of the situation. "Well, I'm sure he's in good hands."

"Yeah, they keep wandering off. Seems he can't keep a pair very long at all. He's never gonna get his farm started without at least one egg!"

Paine gestured toward the next staircase. "We'd better get a move on if we're going to make it to the 30th floor by sunset."

Rikku nodded. "Oh, just one more thing before I'm done. Tobli contacted me and said, _'I don't have a singing group for my next show! Oh my, oh my!'_ He said no one's voice could compare to Yuna's. He and Barkeep got together and they kept talking about how special you are."

There was an uncomfortable pause in the group. Yuna paused and looked away. "Y-you've been up to so many things, haven't you? Traveling, seeing the world…."

Paine shrugged. "Well, that's just the way Rikku is."

Rikku inclined her head. "What can I say? I can't help it if I'm welcome everywhere. I'm totally popular!"

Yuna nodded. "Yes, you are. You're so busy, your head must be spinning! I remember how it was when I was a Summoner. It must be lonely, never being in one place for very long."

Rikku put her hand to her head in impatience. "Oh, you're just saying that cause I've been out doing something with my life instead of moping around my house, lamenting days gone by! You're really just lazy, aren't you?"

Yuna strode toward Rikku, eyes narrowed. "What was that?" As she got closer, Paine intervened, stepping between them.

'_I wonder,' _Yuna thought inwardly, '_if our meeting up again wasn't such a good idea._'

* * *

The 20th floor opened up to another open area. The three women stood looking at an ancient spire, mossed over and covered in a green patina. It appeared to be the next level of the Tower. 

Yuna looked up at it, speculative. "It looks pretty old, doesn't it?" She shielded her eyes from the midday sun.

Paine nodded. "This is what a group of explorers discovered. They say it's 'from the time of ancient Zanarkand.'"

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Well _duh_, it's _in_ Zanarkand, what other time could it have come from?"

"Maybe before? It's possible that it could have been here before Zanarkand even existed."

"Before Zanarkand…" Yuna wondered aloud. "I can't imagine how that would be…we know so little about the history of the world before Yevon…what the people were like…what they loved…"

"What they ate," Rikku held her stomach, which was growling. "Think they left any food around here? I'm starving! Can we stop for a minute or something?"

Paine sighed and tossed her a knapsack. "Eat on the way. If we want to make the 30th floor by nightfall, we have to keep moving."

Rikku groaned. Yuna made her way down a small outcropping. "Any idea who it was who found Yadonoki?"

Rikku found a sandwich in the bag. "Eww, liverwurst?" She grudgingly took a bite and swallowed. "Blech! Probably the Machine Faction. They just can't help themselves! They've just got to investigate and check out everything!

Yuna turned back and caught the bag that Rikku tossed. What do you think the letters mean by 'Go up and see something interesting?' " She looked up at the tower as she unwrapped her sandwich. "What could there possibly be up there to see?"

Paine walked up in front of the two, peering at a narrow land bridge to the spire. "Who knows? A fantasy? Or an illusion?"

Rikku made a gagging sound. "Ugh! Next time I'm making the lunches, okay, Paine?" She took a drink of water. "By the way, you've kept in touch with the Machine Faction, right?" She paused as she considered how to frame her next question. "So, um, is Gippal doing okay?"

Paine and Yuna turned toward her with interest. Paine shrugged. "I guess. I haven't seen him in awhile."

Yuna was surprised. "Really? You didn't get back together?"

Rikku was unphased. "Well, how about Baralai? Or Nooj? Didn't you all make up and get back together as a team?"

"Yeah, but they still each have their own thing going. The guys have all been busy."

"I've heard they're planning to dissolve the groups," Yuna said.

"The Youth League has already, but New Yevon is still thinking about it. As usual, Yevon is one big headache. It seems that Baralai's having trouble with them." Paine shrugged. "They're slow to change. They not only dislike it, but they also aren't capable of it.

"I thought Issaru had stepped in to help? Wasn't he running things for a while?"

"He still is, actually, with Baralai. Seems it was too big of a job for one person alone, so they're trying a more democratic format." Paine shrugged. But Baralai still has the celebrity status, so he's the public relations face. Now, the three leaders of the groups have to force them to change." Paine continued, "Only now it's gotten complicated. Seems someone else has come in and is vying for control. And believe it or not, he's an Al Bhed."

Rikku gasped and thus choked on her sandwich. Yuna rushed over and patted her on the back. When she could breathe again, she could barely get the words out fast enough. "Are you serious? That's news to me! I never thought I'd see the day when an Al Bhed was welcome in Yevon! Any idea who it is?"

Paine shook her head. "No clue. But from what I've heard, people aren't much minding. Some are even saying that it's helping to end the prejudice that Bevelle held toward the Al Bhed for so long."

Rikku crinkled her nose. "Hey, what about Yunie? She's half Al Bhed, and she's the Summoner who defeated Sin!" Rikku blinked. "Hey, maybe you opened the door to social change when you brought the Calm—two birds with one stone! Way to go, Yunie!"

Yuna considered. "Well, I'm not sure I did anything, really…but after the last few years, I'm glad it's not me for once in the spotlight. Besides, anyone who can bring peace to Spira's people, after so much fighting and bloodshed…I'm glad for it."

Paine nodded. "Nooj said, _'Spira splintered the moment Sin was destroyed because people like us allowed it to happen.'_ So maybe it's good that someone from one of the other groups is trying to help...if he doesn't let it go to his head."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "It's annoying when they talk like that!"

Paine continued as Yuna approached the spire. They were almost to the next section of the Tower. "Well, it may not be as earth shattering as all that he says, but he thinks as it stands now, Baralai is being used by the old people just because he promised to stand by them."

Yuna crouched down on a small hill. "In that case, the four of you should get together and convince him otherwise, right?"

Paine considered, her hand on her chin. "It's been a long time. I don't think we can be a team like that again."

"Why not?" Rikku was pouting.

"It's nothing. There's just something I need to say to them."

Yuna turned. "Say to them?"

Paine shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and looked out in the distance to the city proper of Zanarkand. Rikku was not deterred. "Sooo...What's the big secret?"

Paine was visibly uncomfortable. "Uh...it's...well…."

Yuna was swaying back and forth, hands clasped behind her back, her head inclined. "You don't want to talk about it?" Paine said nothing.

Rikku looked hurt. "That's all right. I'm getting used to always being left out. If you don't feel comfortable..."

Yuna looked at Rikku. "Yes, that's right."

Rikku looked crestfallen. She crinkled her eyes at Yuna. _'After all this time, we're not allowed to see her feelings. But, I still want to know, okay?'_

_

* * *

_

The 30th floor of Yadonoki Tower had been guarded by even stronger fiends than the last twenty. By the time they reached the outside of the Tower the sun was setting. Yuna was sitting near the far edge of the ornately tiled patio, looking out between two spires that framed its edge. Paine stood back a ways, viewing the sunset in silence. Rikku, not one to let the silence continue, broke it. She walked up to where Yuna was sitting.

"What is it?"

Yuna was smiling, looking out at the sky. "Don't you find it magical?" She paused as Rikku sat next to her. "I've been away from Besaid too long now. I wonder if he's watching the same sunset, somewhere…"

"The same…huh? Isn't Tidus with you anymore?"

Yuna slowly shook her head, smiling. "…He disappeared about three months after I returned. ..He was never really sure whether or not he'd be able to stay." Yuna looked at Rikku, who was suddenly understanding.

"I didn't know, Yuna…I'm sorry…you looked for him for so long."

Yuna quietly smiled. "But it's all right. We had our time. And I have him in my heart." She looked out again at the sunset, propping her head up on her hand, her elbow resting on her knee. "But you know, even though we watch the same things, everyday, it's with a new perspective."

"Is that so?" Rikku was tentative.

"It's only that...nowadays, it hurts to be away from him…the memory of him…Even though he's with me…I'm alone again."

"Ohhhhh..."

Paine joined the two, sitting. "So, Yuna, you're still in Besaid?"

Rikku didn't wait for Yuna to answer. "Yup yup! But after a while, I know she'll get tired of it and return to the Gullwings!"

Yuna shook her head, giving Rikku a knowing look. "That's not going to happen!" She rested her hands on her shins as Rikku propped herself back on her arms. "Those times when he was gone, my life was so mixed up and lonely. But it all changed in that moment when we came flying back to the island... I was so preoccupied with him, I wouldn't have left for the world! We were so happy and peaceful, I felt as though I wanted time to stand still for us." Yuna looked up to the sky. "And even though he's gone now, I still have that feeling of peace. I still don't want to let him go…but I think that's okay. I'm a stronger person now because of him…living the life I want to live."

Paine leaned an elbow across a raised knee. "The relaxed, hassle-free life, huh?"

Yuna smiled, shaking her head. "It's because of him."

"Well, Vidina's the center of attention now. Everyday there's something to do."

Rikku leaned over toward Yuna. "Got drafted into babysitting, did we?"

Yuna looked at Rikku, smiling. "Yep." She considered. "But it's really not that bad. He's so cute! Oh! And he's already grown his first tooth! "

"Uh oh, Rikku. I've seen how these things start. Pretty soon Yuna'll be wanting one of her own."

"What's wrong with that?" Yuna looked back and forth between Paine and Rikku, who blinked.

"Um, Yuna, aren't you a bit young for that yet?"

Yuna shrugged. "Well…up until a few years ago, I didn't have much of a future. Don't get me wrong—it's the possibility that I'm greatful for. I'm just glad I have the option now." Yuna blinked. "Then again, seeing Wakka stress about parenting…well…let's just say I'm not going to start a family tomorrow!"

Rikku giggled. "Is Daddy as befuddled as ever?"

"Lulu was in shock. She wanted to tell him right away!"

"Didn't Wakka just see it?"

"Well, you know Wakka..."

Rikku toyed with the fringe on her scarf, picking at an imaginary piece of lint. "So, you haven't been lonely then?"

"Well, not since he got here…I mean, I miss him. I miss being held. I miss having someone to come home to…but I'm not sure lonely is the right word. I don't know…maybe I am, a little…but I have Lulu and Wakka, and the rest of the village, right?"

Rikku looked to Yuna. "I still think you're wasting your time staying on that island and all, though. You're almost twenty." She stretched her arms and stood. "You've got to live while you're still young, you know?"

Yuna stood as well, thinking. "Now that I look back on it, I must've looked so clumsy in my impatience to reach him..."

Paine crossed her arms, considering. "Have you found everything you were looking for then?"

"Well...it's not exactly that... I've found what I was searching for but I haven't done everything yet…." Yuna crinkled her forehead. "I can't express what I mean in words...but do you understand?"

Paine didn't. "Sorry." She looked at Rikku, who shrugged.

"Well, I don't get it..." She put her hands on her hips. "Yunie, you're sure not being clear! Things sound like they're gonna get more and more complicated!"

Yuna turned. "If you say so, I guess?"

Paine shook her head, smiling. '_Well, it would be unnatural if nothing ever changed.'_

_

* * *

_

"...You should've seen it! Everyone's eyes were glued on the stage, waving flags and banners! For what it's worth, she did you justice with that impersonation! There I was, watching her through my binoculars, singing along. Then a guard discovered me, and that's when I went _punch, punch, punch_!"

The three had stopped to camp for the night upon reaching the balcony of the 40th floor. They were seated around a campfire, resting from the day's intensive climb. Rikku was engrossed in retelling the story of how she and Paine confronted Yuna's impostor giving a concert in Luca two years before.

Paine offered a wry smile. "Yeah, you've always had a talent for disaster."

Rikku rolled her eyes and continued. "We just knew that LeBlanc was up to no good. Paine figured out it was some scheme of hers."

Yuna nodded. "She's a big, fat crook, don't you think?"

Paine and Rikku were momentarily speechless.

"Yunie! I never thought I'd hear you talk like that!"

"Ah...well...blame it on being in the company of a seriously passionate person. I was so happy, you know?

"Really…that must be why he came back."

"Huh?"

Paine rested her hand on her head, relaxed. "Much like when we were together, relying one each other for every little thing." She leaned forward with interest, resting her other arm across her knees. "Why didn't we write to each other?"

Yuna shrugged. "It just never came up. It doesn't mean we can't rely on each other anymore. …"

Rikku, embarrassed and guilty, tried to explain. Her words ended up running together. "I almost wrote to you, Paine. But then I got really busy and didn't. But all I had to write about was past stuff. There's nothing new going on in my life. And you don't want to hear about that, right?" She was wringing the end of her scarf. Paine sighed. "Rikku, what is it you're trying to say?"

Rikku twirled her hair in her fingers. "There's too many things...

"Yeah, you can be seen sticking your neck out here, there and everywhere." She shifted positions, leaning forward. "Well, moment of truth, Rikku: What is it you really want to be?"

"Huh? Let me think...well...?" She crinkled her brow in frustration, putting her hands to her head.

Yuna tilted her head in concern. "Rikku?"

She groaned. "It's complicated." Yuna reached her hand out toward her, but Rikku moved away. "I'm trying to decide what to say...But I can't think what, okay?….I feel like I'm burning myself out at both ends without budging an inch forward! I don't want to be busy but I'm not able to relax! But Yuna is doing just that!"

"What?" Yuna, surprised, abruptly dropped her hand.

Rikku stood, turning toward Yuna with narrowed eyes. "You spend everyday just the same in Besaid in a lazy blur! Taking it easy, as if time were standing still!"

"Lazy blur?" Yuna's bicolor eyes flashed in anger, then softened in hurt. "Well, Rikku, didn't _you _choose to be flying around all over? Anyway, right now, I'm doing just fine!"

"Going where? Doing what?"

Yuna fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "It's...we...we watched the ocean together. We took lots and lots of walks together, I invented tons of different meals to cook for him...and now I do that for Vidina, Lulu and Wakka--"

Rikku nodded, her hands on her hips. "I get it. What you're really saying is, you're _content_ to be a housewife." She turned away, crossing her arms. "Sounds pretty boring to me, but if _you_ want to settle for that...well it's your life to waste, I guess."

By now Yuna was on her feet, eyes narrowed in anger. "If being relaxed and carefree is boring, then that's fine with me! Rikku, why can't you understand?"

"You're right, I don't understand! Why am I the only one who doesn't get it?"

Yuna wasn't backing down. "Just because your life is too busy, Rikku, doesn't give you the right to put down mine with lies!"

Rikku whirled on Yuna and took a step forward, her voice raised. "What was that?"

Paine stepped between them, admonition in her eyes, looking between them. "Get a hold of yourselves! Look, people each have their own way."

"Yes, but if people are _good_ friends, they shouldn't say things like that to each other." Yuna's eyes flicked between Paine and Rikku.

Rikku rolled hers. "_Oh_, and I suppose it doesn't count that Paine can just say anything she wants to me!" She turned her back on the both of them.

Yuna's eyes crinkled in disbelief, her hands animated. "Rikku, we both care about you!"

She whirled again, as Paine turned her back on them, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh, really! You found what you were looking for, so now you shut me out!"

"It was completely your decision to--"

"Enough! You both know that's not true!" Paine had turned on them both." She continued, her voice lower. "And for all this effort to get us back together...makes you wonder what for."

"Rikku..." Yuna was looking away.

"Why should I really believe you care?"

"That's enough already! Both of you just shut up and go to bed!" She walked past them then, closer to the entrance of the stairwell to the next floor, and laid down to sleep.

Inwardly, Yuna was regretting her decision to leave Besaid. "_Maybe this time, it was a mistake for us to get back together, wasn't it?_"

_Are you really so ready to give in?_

"What?" Yuna looked around, and realizing no one had spoken aloud, walked off a bit from the group. _"You again?"_

_Surprised?_

"_Only because I think I might be crazy…"_

_You aren't…Do you not want to talk to me?_

'_I don't even know who You are!'_

The voice laughed softly. _Well, I guess for now, just trust that I'm not something you made up in your head, okay? ._

Yuna wasn't comforted. _'I'm supposed to believe that? You just left when The Calm came.'_

_Well I know… I've been gone for a bit…An old friend of mine dropped in and I was…unexpectedly detained. But it seems you've done fine on your own..._

'_You mean since The Calm began? Or since I first heard you on my pilgrimage?'_

A pause. _No. I mean since the Fayth stopped Dreaming again._

Yuna was quiet for a moment. '_I thought it would be easier without Him this time.'_

_It will be, if you find strength in those you love. Their light is your strength._

Yuna's eyes began to burn. '_I'm not sure I can count on that any more.'_

_Despite how things seem now, your friends will come around._

'_How can you be sure?'_

The laughed softly. _Because they love you._ She heard a soft, lilting tune, lulling her to sleep.

_Rest, Yuna. Yadonoki holds more secrets than first it seems. And you will need strength more than you know._

Yuna yawned, walking to a spot near the fire. _'Who are you?'_

She felt the voice smile. _Does it matter?_

_

* * *

_

Paine was thankful for the silence that ensued the following day. Yuna and Rikku had tried their best to stay mad at each other, but had abandoned their anger somewhere around the 70th floor of the Tower. She figured it was a side effect of exhaustion, either from climbing the Tower itself or from battling the requisite guardian at every tenth floor that gave the three of them no choice but to work together. Paine neither knew nor cared. But she decided—somewhere around floor 95—that after the trip was over she was heading to Luca for a hard drink.

"Awww, I wonder if whatever's at the top will be worth it." Rikku and Yuna were walking together again. She tossed Yuna the new dressphere they'd found on the 90th floor.

"At least we got some new duds out of it. Too cool!"

Yuna caught the sphere with both hands. "This Psychic sphere _is_ pretty neat. I have to say, as far as outfits go, it's definitely my favorite. It's kind of neat to see what people in Zanarkand used to wear, though the headband part is a little weird…And the floating!" Yuna looked up to the top of the tower. "I just wish we could use it to float to the top of the Tower!"

"Argh, we've just gotta get up there! What do you think is up there?"

"We could ask the one who wrote the letters."

"See, that's the part I don't get! If we don't know who, then we don't know what to ask either, right?"

Paine knelt to adjust her boot. "Who do you think it is?"

"Maybe together the three of us can figure out who it is, huh?" Rikku looked between the three of them, hopeful that their arguing wouldn't start again.

Yuna considered. "I think it's LeBlanc."

Rikku shook her head. "Hmm…I' don't think so. She'd definitely be more showy about it...I myself have always been suspicious of that jerk, Rin." Yuna smiled.

Paine smiled as she shook some rocks out of her boot. "Both of you got it wrong." Tapping its heel on the dirt, she upended it. "What about me?" A few pebbles fell out of its length. Yuna and Rikku stood speechless as she repeated the same with her other boot. Then both spoke at once.

"What?" "No freaking way!"

"What can I say...?" She pulled each back onto her feet. "Everything I can think of now seems petty and ridiculous." She rubbed her hands on her leather pants, wiping them off, stalling. "When we all parted last year, I journeyed alone for a long time. I was looking for someone…something I'd lost…." She wrung her hands a bit as Yuna and Rikku listened, unused to being forthcoming with her feelings. "I didn't know how lonely a life like that could be." She wrinkled her forehead. "The letters you received were from me, but they were copies of one I received it when I got back to Luca. I don't know who sent it myself."

She looked at them both. "The point is, I wanted to share this with you. I didn't want to come here alone because...someone who's alone is incomplete. But the three of us working together can make things complete." She paused for a moment. "Why can't we recapture that?"

Yuna smiled. "It's good to hear you say that."

Rikku nodded. "Hey…the thing is, if we keep heading to the top, will there really be something to see there?"

Paine shrugged "That's what I've been wondering, too."

"We've been set up! Damn it!" Rikku scuffed her shoe on the stone floor.

Paine smiled, her eyes closed. "Sorry...It's been so long that I just thought it would be more pleasant if we figured it out as a team again. I don't want our friendship to just be buried under the times, stuck in the past. Those are the things that break friends apart."

"It hasn't been that long...only like a year...I guess." Rikku fiddled with the end of her scarf.

"Why not then? Why can't we go back to those times?"

"Hold on. Up until now, I've thought we all wanted to move on. After all, we can't go back again." '_I know that more than anyone,' _Yuna thought.

Rikku looked at Paine. "Are you afraid to? This is your way of saying that, isn't it? …Maybe we're all scared. I think I'm starting to understand now."

"Whatever it is, we should finish this. Let's go see who may be waiting for us…in the morning. We should rest up and finish this place off tomorrow." She looked out at the sky, its colors changing from yellow to a deep saffron tinged with violet. As Rikku set about setting a fire for camp, Yuna offered Paine some of the rations they'd brought. Paine, startled out of her reverie, smiled at Yuna.

"It's nothing...Just remembering." She looked back at Rikku, who had looked up from her work. Paine smiled ruefully, then bent to help her.

"When we were being pursued by the temples, we were cut off for what we knew. Then, suddenly, Nooj shot us." She looked back toward the horizon. "I remember the feeling of loss I had, thinking that the last thing I'd ever see was that sunsetting sky.

"At that time, he was being manipulated, controlled by Shuyin. Before then, I'd never thought that was something an Unsent could do. Coldly, he piled what was left of us close together on the ground." She looked back to Yuna and Rikku, then stoked the fire. "We needed medical help badly. For some reason, he kept his distance from the Al Bhed who had arrived to help us.

"To keep us away from the temple's prying eyes, they separated us, carrying each one of us away for treatment. After that, we just had to pick up the pieces and start new lives full of regret..."

Yuna placed a comforting arm on Paine's shoulder. "Have you talked to Nooj about it?"

Paine shook her head, brushing off the notion. "That's all water under the bridge now, just a heart-pounding memory." She continued. "My friends and I were separated, scattered that night at dusk. Since then, I've endured many long nights..." She paused, remembering something that seemed on the tip of her tongue, but she shook her head. Yuna knew better than to push further.

"You know, for me, it was the first time I saw Zanarkand, during Yuna's pilgrimage," Rikku said, poking a stick into the fire. "I wanted to hold onto that night. I didn't want Yuna to die. That's all I could think about..." She poked back some embers that had fallen too close. "But then, Yuna, you decided to go on. There was no way I could stop you. It wasn't my place to interfere.

"What was the point of it all? Thinking and thinking but not understanding...Half of me wanted to cry when I saw the sun rise that day."

"I felt the same way." She looked over at Rikku, who sat on Paine's other side. "It was my sacred duty, the Summoner's pilgrimage. I didn't know everything about it, but everyone was walking with me. That was...it felt like the last night of my life…the last time we'd be together."

Rikku looked up from the fire. "Hey. but now we're--…."

"What is it?"

Rikku looked back to the fire "Never mind."

* * *

They had finished their meager dinner. The rations had nearly come to an end, with barely enough food left for another meal. "Good thing we made it to the top. Looks like we only have enough left for breakfast." Yuna tied the small pack closed and looked up at the staircase to the hundredth floor. 

Paine raised her eyebrows in cautious optimism. "Probably."

Rikku nearly dropped the kindling she was using to stoke the fire. "What, you mean there could be _more!_"

"Rikku, your scarf!"

"Ahhh!" She dropped the wood and snatched the end of it from the fire, swatting it out and falling backward.

"You okay?"

She examined the end of her hand-knit wrapping. "Oh…why does it always happen to _me?"_

"Hand it over, Clasko," Paine reached out for Rikku's scarf, unsheathing her sword to cut off its burnt end. Rikku hesitated a moment, then grudgingly handed it to Paine, not even bothering to take it off. Leaning her head in her hand, she accepted its fate. "You know, I spent two whole months aboard Pops airship knitting that thing!"

Paine carefully worked her sword just above the burnt yarn. "Oh? I thought you didn't do 'women's crafts'."

Yuna looked at Rikku from a distance away, smiling. She met her eyes. "Yunie taught me how after we left Zanarkand during her pilgrimage." She added quietly, "And who knew? Besaid really _does_ have the best weavers after all…." She looked down, fidgeting with the free, unburnt end of the wrap. Paine looked up from her work.

"Not bad for a beginner…hey, what's with you?"

"It's a secret."

Yuna, who had been filling her canteen from a nearby stream of water flowing down the side of a wall, spoke up. "Well, let me try to guess then."

Rikku looked away. "You won't get it."

Yuna knew better. "Is that so?" She came and sat by Rikku. "We haven't been together for a while. Paine and I have changed. We haven't stood still." Rikku looked up as Yuna continued.

"But now, even though we're together again, we seem even farther apart. The gap between us has widened...I think the three of us had the same feeling. We wanted to come back together. But we didn't know how." She looked Rikku in the eye. "Am I right?"

"How did you know?"

Yuna smiled sympathetically. "I felt the same way before we started climbing the Tower."

"You mean it?"

Paine finished trimming the scarf, inspecting her work. "Indeed." She handed the free end back to Rikku.

"Even I wanted to be together again, despite my reluctance to leave Besaid….Those times when we were fighting battles, hunting for spheres, politicking between New Yevon, the Machine Faction and the Crimson Squad--even if we were hurt or troubled, the idea of togetherness never felt wrong. I don't know brought us together then. Some might call it coincidence." She looked aside, smiling, a faint humming in her ears. "I'm just glad that luck smiled upon us...Right from the start, the three of us never stood still."

Paine nodded. "That's how it was, being a trio. Then, when we just separated so suddenly, I felt alone. How did it make you feel?"

Yuna considered, tilting her head. "Same as you, a little homesick…even though I was back home in Besaid, with him. When the three of us were together, you were my family. You were home."

"People can never say what they really feel. Present company included." Paine sheathed her sword.

"So Rikku, that's what you felt, too. I understand now. I'm so relieved." Yuna reached over and hugged Rikku, who returned it.

"That's right...That's right!" She leaned back on her hands and looked at the starry sky. "Yeah, why did that happen? 'What, where, and who do I go with?' That's what I thought then. Everyone just disappeared. What was I supposed to think then, huh?"

Paine looked at Rikku with a raised eyebrow, a half smile on her face. "If you felt that way, wouldn't it have just been simple for you to write us?"

"But I didn't know what I was feeling!"

"But Rikku, why did you just get angry with us out of nowhere?"

"It just seemed like I couldn't think of anything else to do! It made me feel sick inside!"

"I suppose it seems easier to do that, and it always seems to work for a while. But again and again, we're still just running. As if we don't really know each other."

"But we should never fight like that! We've known each other for too long."

"Maybe that's a part of it. It's easy to just give up. It takes work to make friendships last."

"Well, it's settled then. From now on, let's agree to keep in touch. We have a lot to talk about, okay? And more memories to make together. Starting with this Tower," She looked up at the stairwell, at the archway beyond it. "In the morning we'll check out the last floor. It'll be us together from now on!" She paused and added, "Then we'll go up to the Hot Springs on Mount Gagazet. I don't know about you, but I for one could use it after climbing all those floors."

The others groaned in agreement. "I still can't believe you made us climb all this way, Paine! You sure you didn't add anything extra to that letter?"

"I might have. Just a little."

* * *

Yuna sensed the cold as she lay sleeping near the fire. Groggy, she turned over to warm her back. She briefly opened her eyes as she resettled herself. 

'_What?'_

Her eyes shot open, scanning the dark for what she had seen. _'Surely I was dreaming.._'

A tall figure ascended the last few steps of the staircase. Cloaked in darkness, Yuna was sure it was no dream. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she caught the glint of metal reflected in the moonlight as it passed through the archway.

Wasting no time, she hurried over to the others. "Paine, Rikku, wake up! There's someone here!"

Paine was awake immediately. Rikku was not.

Yuna checked her garment grid as she spoke. "He's up on the 100th floor. Come on!" Changing to her newly acquired Psychic dressphere, she floated off to the staircase and started its ascent.

"Yuna, wait!" Paine tried to call after her in a loud whisper. Looking down, she began shaking the still-sleeping Rikku, she shook her roughly. "Wake UP, Rikku!"

"Yff, lusa uh, Tyt! Veja suna sehidac..." Rikku rolled over.

Paine was done. She grabbed her canteen and dumped its remaining contents on Rikku's head. She shot up with a start.

"AHHH! What the hell!" She muttered a few choice Al Bhed curses under her breath.

"_Will you come on_!"

"_I'm all wet, Paine_! _Not Cool!_" She blinked and shoved Paine back. "Hey, it's still dark out! What gives!"

By now Paine was half dragging Rikku towards the stairwell. "Yuna saw someone go up to the next floor. Instead of waiting for us, she went up to check it out herself. And every minute you drag your feet is one more she's up there alone!"

"Well why didn't you just say so!"

* * *

Yuna floated cautiously into the darkness, entirely consumed by it. She couldn't see anything behind the visor of her new outfit. Propping it on top of her head, she gradually drifted to the floor. She suddenly realized how cold the room was, and was glad for the small warmth the long sleeves and skirt her new dress provided. It was an inky midnight color that allowed her to blend into the blackness of the hall without being seen. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she heard lowered voices coming from the back of the room. 

"….The reason is irrelevant."

"I disagree. The reason is extremely relevant. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

"My council is my own to keep. I might ask you, however, what reason you have to enter this place."

The First's voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"The threat of Jenova is reason enough."

The Second's voice was unfamiliar, but the word he spoke wasn't. _'Jenova…'_ Where had she heard that name before?

The First laughed. "Do you truly think it so? What has Spira done these past thousand years that Jenova wouldn't have prevented? Would you truly have had these people suffer such hardship? If The Ancient hadn't stood in my way, all the pain, all the misery Spira has suffered since then would never have happened." He paused for emphasis. "The way I see it, it was She who wrought the Planet's misery, not I."

"Is that how you've come to terms with your sins? Attributing them to the one who tried to save you?"

"Save me?..." He paused, considering. "Yes, I suppose in a way She thought that was why She was there…Or at least, that is what She would have you believe. As for the Reunion?...well, think what you like."

Yuna drew closer as the two spoke.

"Though one could argue that if it wasn't for those which you committed, none of this would have _ever_ happened. And as for my sin…let he who is without it cast the first stone."

"And though the Devil may cite scripture, he twists it for his own designs."

Yuna could hear the pleasure in The First's voice. "What can I say? Guilty as charged." He started walking toward a massive door that Yuna had not noticed before. The second matched his movement.

"You mean to stop me? Alone?..." He laughed softly to himself.

"Regardless of the outcome, you shall not pass this gate alive."

"And can you say the same? Though I suppose that point is moot." They were standing near a large hole in the tower wall, opening to the outside. Below it was the sheer face of the structure; above, the tear allowed a large swath of moonlight into the room. They were standing just short of it. Yuna wished they would move into its path. As she watched them, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she made out the form of a massive fiend within the darkness.

The First inclined his head toward it. "Tell me, what would you do if you won? Would you still have the energy to fight the Weapon lurking in the shadows?"

The Second visibly tensed. Yuna could see he was alarmed. She was as well.

"I'll take that as a no." He took a few steps toward it. "Though who could blame you for not knowing? You've slept here with the dead these past thousand years in Zanarkand's ruins." He walked near the edge of the opening, looking out to the city, lit by pyreflies, his back turned from Yuna's sight. "And I doubt Yunalesca, lovely woman she was, would have shared that information with you as she did me. As the saying goes, blood is thicker than water. And of course, you are not our kind...however you may profess to the contrary."

The Second raised his hand, a gun pointed at The First's head. "I see no purpose in arguing the point further. The fact remains, you're still _here_, which is more than enough reason for me to shoot you in the head." He stepped closer, the moonlight glinting off his gun and the metal of his arm. "And given that you're only possessing a clone's body at the moment, I fail to see how it could survive at point blank range."

"You overestimate the sanctity of this place." The First shrugged. "Go ahead. I've already found that which I was seeking. As I said before, all else is irrelevant."

Yuna could almost see them clearly. Not realizing she was stepping into a path of moonlight, she ventured further. '_If I could just get a little closer…' _But her hope was shattered at the sound of rapid footsteps behind her and the voices that followed.

"Yunie! Where are you?"

Rikku called into the darkness, entering the room. Yuna whirled around at the sound of her name. She could see Rikku squinting to find her. Paine was trailing right behind her, grabbing for her arm a bit too late, a terse whisper on her lips.

"Rikku, stop! You'll give Yuna away!"

But the damage had been done. Turning slowly, she met the gaze of one of the two men who were clearly visible in the light flowing through the wall. The Second, she saw, was the figure she had followed into the hall. Cloaked in red, he could be seen aiming a gun at the head of the First. His dark hair, falling limply into his eyes, hid what Yuna was sure was a look of anger directed toward her.

Clothed in black, the First turned and stepped closer to Yuna's position. She saw him clearly then: the ornate features of his clothing, the perfect alabaster of his skin, the long hair that reflected platinum in the moonlight. A half smile on his lips.

'_Your eyes…Open your eyes…'_

And then he did.

"It would appear we are not alone, Vincent."

Here was the man she had met during Operation Mi'ihen, during her pilgrimage. He whom she had seen, fleetingly, out of the corner of her eye in days since, finding air only where she was sure the man had stood. He who haunted her dreams in countless dark, lonely nights since, for whom she both longed and feared without knowing why. He who took her breath away, and chilled her very soul.

"It's been a while, my Lady Summoner…though I must admit, you are not whom I expected."

And she didn't even know his name.

"_Sephiroth?" _

Yuna turned to see Paine's grip on Rikku slackened.

"You came." He closed his eyes, resigned. "Though you were supposed to come alone." He fingered the hilt of his sword. "This overly complicates things, now that you've brought these three with you. Especially the Summoner." Opening his eyes, he looked at Paine. "But then again, we both knew…" He looked away from her, and then focused straight at Yuna.

"…it was never meant to be."

A loud roar came from the fiend in the corner of the room, shaking the walls. It had had enough of waiting.

The Second's attention diverted to the fiend for just a moment. Sephiroth looked sidelong, then back at Yuna. The moment was all he needed. He whirled and, instead of the sword Vincent had been expecting, clutched its hilt, which held a glowing sphere.

_Yuna, brace yourself!_

Yuna quickly replaced the visor resting on her head, and in doing so, was instantly suspended off the ground. However Vincent, and in turn Paine and Rikku, felt the full force of a gravity wave hit them full on, radiating out from it's caster's outstretched hand. Rikku and Paine were knocked hard and back to the surrounding wall as Yuna floated, her attention divided between the men in front of her, the women behind her, and the Weapon readying to attack them all. Horrified, she watched as the man called Vincent was knocked back and thrown out the hole in the sheer face of Yadonoki Tower, knowing he had plummeted to the ground a hundred floors below.

Before Yuna could react she was hit from behind, a downward blast originating from the fiend that Paine and Rikku were now fighting a distance away. She hit the ground hard, her visor knocked from her head. As she attempted to move she heard a pair of heavy footsteps stop near her head. Looking up, she saw him, haloed in the moonlight.

Kneeling, he picked up the visor she had lost, and held it out to her. The fiend's attacks diffused harmlessly across a shield he had conjured around himself. Transfixed and horrified, she met the First's eyes.

"I believe this belongs to you?"

She stared at him, his hand held out, holding her visor. Blinking, she accepted it, but did not put it on. He offered his hand for her to rise.

Her blood ran cold as her heart pounded in her chest. She accepted it as he pulled her to her feet, energy waves slamming the surface of the barrier. He arched an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that ShinRa uniforms were back in style."

"What?"

"_Soldier, 2nd Class_. Academy dress uniformIt has been a while since I have seen one." He tilted his head, inspecting, then gave an approving nod. "It suits you well."

Yuna's face flushed. She realized he was still holding her hand. He saw her realization and smiled in satisfaction. Drawing it up, he touched his lips to the back of her hand, briefly closing his eyes and meeting hers again. Clasping his other hand around hers, he deposited a small sphere in the palm of her hand.

Withdrawing from her, he backed up to the hole opened up to Zanarkand, set intangibly in behind him.

"Lady Yuna, Until next we meet…farewell."

A half smile on his lips, he stepped backwards out the hole, his long hair flowing out behind him. The hand he had kissed now held to her mouth, Yuna ran to the edge in horror, and saw nothing but the mists of Yadonoki Tower below.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY done with this chapter, after losing this COMPLETE chapter on Saturday night. Sorry for the lonng description of Y/R/P's climb, but it's canon (mostly) from the Japanese International + Last Mission version of FFX-2. And its ending fits too well into the plot of my story. Believe me, it hurt me more writing/transcribing it – twice- than it did you reading it. As Paine would say, No Regrets! 

--Special thanks to my reviewers – especially AerSeph4eva (I promise I will write you back! I'm blocked at work when I usu. get your email!)--for the feedback and critiques. side note: Definitely check out her story, To Love an Ancient. It's worth the 57 chapters. (no, mine won't be that long! Unless it becomes a serial…) I definitely take ALL received reviews, good and bad, into account, and they usually inspire me to get writing again!

--Out of curiosity, where do you see the story going? I have my own ideas, but am curious now as to what you think will happen. Plot twists? Colonel Mustard with the Masamune in the Library? Probably not. But your ideas may inspire more of my own, so please, share!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A/N: Square Enix still owns everything. Including that uber-hot shirtless life-size Sephiroth figure in its store in Japan. Never have I wished to be a Powerball winner more, so that if they ever auction him off at Christie's, I could be the outright winner. Then he would be MINE. thinks evil thoughts> ;)

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Paine and Rikku gradually rose, feeling the urgency to move from the direct path of the fiend. "Rikku, move! We have to get to Yuna!" 

"I'm fine, Pai-- Look out!"

Rikku had thrown a Chocobo Feather, casting Haste, just in time for her and Paine to avoid the fiend's attack.

"What is that thing!"

"Scan it and find out!"

The behemoth stood nearly three times as tall as any of them, not counting the horns curling up on either side of its head. Its body was covered in greenish blue scales. Pale green plate armor covered its shoulders, knees and claws, accented at various points with large golden rings that emulated decoration. Iridescent wing-like objects grew from its back. It stood bipedal, a long tail at its back. Its head had the look of a human, though clearly it was not.

Rikku cast the scanning spell and crinkled her eyes. "I'm trying…all I'm getting is _'Emerald'_…my accessory must be broken!" She looked to Paine. "Where's Yuna? We'll have to use hers!"

"I left it outside with our gear!" Yuna yelled as she hurled a psychic blast at the creature from across the room. Strong though it was, it seemed only momentarily phased. "Wait, I think this dressphere has it built-in!" She concentrated her mind on the creature. "_Emerald…only weak to gravity…WEAPON class!"_

"WEAPON! You mean like those fiends in the Via Infinito in Bevelle?" Rikku covered her head as all three of them hit the ground, ducking from another round of attacks.

"Figure it out later! Focus on staying alive!" Paine rushed the fiend, her sword singing through the air with a Demi spell as she lunged and retreated. The fiend shuddered, but recovered easily.

"You need stronger gravity magic." Paine whirled as a red cloaked form rose from behind her, calmly pointed his gun at the fiend, and fired.

"Hey, where'd you come from!" Rikku exclaimed as she tossed a Shadow Gem at the fiend.

"Explanations later." He fired another few rounds at Emerald, then grabbed both women by the arm and pulled them behind a large pillar. "This is not getting us far. Where is the one you call the Summoner?"

"I'm here!" Yuna called from across the room, taking cover behind a fallen pillar. She had taken considerable damage.

"Yunie, are you all right?"

"Still breathing! We need a new plan!"

"We're coming, Yuna!" Paine looked to the newcomer. "You said we needed stronger gravity magic. If we distract it, can you get to her?"

The stranger nodded, then went about removing something from his gun. "One of you will need this. One hit alone will not be enough to defeat it."

"What is it?"

"Quadra Magic materia. You will be able to cast four times. Which one of you will do it?"

"Materia?"

The stranger blinked. Then, comprehending he added, "I believe you call them 'spheres'. When the time comes, just concentrate and it will do the work for you."

Holding out her hand, Paine accepted. "I'll take it." Paine looked at Rikku, who looked no better off than Yuna. "Rikku, do you still have that Catnip accessory Yuna loaned you?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Give it to him."

"What? What about me?"

"I need you to change to the Black Mage dressphere. We're going to give Yuna a chance to equip the Catnip and shoot that thing while we're distracting it."

"Shoot?" The newcomer cocked an eyebrow.

Paine nodded once. "Give her this. She'll know what to do." She looked at Rikku. "Ready?"

"Hold on a minute, will ya!" Rikku was fishing for something in her pocket. "Dammit, I'm out of potions!"

"Curaga." All three of them were bathed in healing, multicolored light. Paine looked at the stranger.

"You're handy." The stranger spared her a half-smile. Looking at Rikku, Paine nodded.

The two women stood, engaging their garment grids. The stranger watched as they were suddenly garbed in the robes of Black Mages.

"Not bad."

Rikku spared him a coy smile. "You don't know the half of it."

With that the two women began casting gravity spells at the Weapon. The stranger was a flurry of red as he dashed across the hall to Yuna's position.

* * *

Yuna had removed the headband from her head and was huddled over a small plate in her hand. She still wore the blue dress uniform that came with the Psychic dressphere, though the sphere itself seemed to be malfunctioning. The stranger quickly ducked behind the pillar that sheltered her from the Weapon's onslaught. 

Yuna looked up, meeting his eyes. He was instantly taken aback, seeing her face clearly for the first time. Yuna saw his crimson eyes bear some kind of distant recognition. When he said nothing, Yuna spoke.

"Are you all right?"

Blinking out of his reverie, he came back to himself. "I would ask you the same."

"I'm hurt, but I'll be okay, as long as I can get my garment grid working! It's stuck!"

"May I?"

She offered him the sphere grid. He examined it carefully while she spoke. "The grid is jammed—I think that fiend cursed us."

"You have only these two spheres?"

"In this particular grid, yes! I have others outside—I was just trying this new sphere out. The other one has my handguns."

The stranger produced a pocket knife and flicked it open, preparing to pry out the broken sphere, when he noticed something in Yuna's hand.

"Where did you get that materia?"

Blinking, Yuna looked to her hand, seemingly remembering the sphere. "Materia? …Oh! He gave it to me…."

"Let me see it." Yuna held out the sphere, but did not let him have it. He examined it a moment and, turning, peered out from behind the pillar. Turning back, he resumed working on the grid.

"Focus and use it on Rikku."

He saw her look at him suspiciously then. Explaining, he said, "She will be able to mimic the actions of the last person who attacked. The other woman has another sphere that will quadruple the power of her gravity spell--"

"—And this will do the same for Rikku!" Without further hesitation, Yuna stood and focused her energy on Rikku.

"What the!" Rikku glowed with a yellow light.

"Just trust it, Rikku!" Yuna waved from across the room. She yelped as she was hauled down by the stranger. Yuna landed in his lap, face to face with him. She noticed he seemed familiar.

"If you wish to make it out of here, I suggest a bit more subtlety." He held up her pistols. Blushing, she took them. "I was unable to repair it further."

"Thank you!" She placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned forward. Surprised, he thought she was about to kiss him, but she just leaned over his shoulder and peered over the pillar. Relieved, he turned and followed her gaze.

Rikku was indeed duplicating Paine's actions. Paine's spell repeated four times; Rikku's spell repeated four times. When Rikku's casting ended, Paine's began. They were able to keep an unbroken chain of gravity attacks at the Weapon. It appeared to growing weary.

"Looks like we're winning!" Yuna smiled back at the stranger, preparing to join her friends. He held her arm.

"Wait."

Yuna looked at him as he searched for something from a fold in his cloak. "One of two things will now happen. Either you and your friends will defeat Emerald Weapon…."

Yuna stared at him, waiting. Impatient, she gestured for him to continue. "Or?"

He produced a thin bracelet. As Yuna watched, the beast fell down onto all fours, extending its wings—or to be more accurate, fins—in the air.

"Or, it will lean forward, rear its fins back, and cast its final attack." He turned and looked at it. "Looks like the latter is about to happen. We must hurry." He made to cure Yuna but she stopped him.

"Stop—Give me the bracelet!" She grabbed it from him and clipped it to her wrist. She grabbed the pistols he recovered.

"You sure you can handle those?"

Yuna stood up from behind the broken pillar and aimed, crossing her wrists before her. Firing, she let loose a barrage of shots at the Weapon. Surprised, the stranger, noticing they seemed to be enhanced by the accessory she donned, cocked his triple barreled gun at the fiend and fired as well.

The onslaught from this new direction was wholly unexpected by the fiend. It shuddered, its pending attack delayed. Paine and Rikku took the opportunity to cast another round of gravity magic. The combination of magic and physical assault proved too much for it to handle, and it shuddered in a glow of red, its skeleton outlined in the darkness of the hall. Finally, it burst into pyreflies, evaporating from the room in a gust of wind.

* * *

"Nice aim." 

Smiling, Yuna turned back to the stranger, her pistols held behind her back. She brought one of them to her lips and blew the smoke off the end.

"I don't believe I ever caught your name." She pocketed a pistol in her uniform jacket and extended a hand.

The stranger hesitated, then offered his. "Vincent Valentine."

"I'm Paine." The two turned to the voice, who did not extend her hand. She was regarding Vincent carefully. He inclined his head to her.

"HEY?"

Yuna, Paine and the stranger both looked over to where Rikku was standing. She was examining the floor where the Weapon had stood.

"NO TREASURE! What the hell!" Rikku stumbled on the hem of her robes and fell on her behind. Laughing, Yuna jumped over the pillar and helped her up.

* * *

"Well, that's the last of the supplies. You ready to see what's through Curtain Number One?" Rikku had finished packing up what was left of the camp. Both she and Paine had changed back into their normal clothing; Yuna however, seemed to be stuck in the Psychic dressphere uniform. 

Paine stood with her arms crossed. "After all this, I hope it's worth it."

"It better be, after not finding any treasure!" She looked up at the massive archway. Its doors were ornately carved. "Then again…"

"Scared?"

"Eh…I just hope there's not another one of those things in there!"

Yuna reached for the hands of both her friends. "Well, if there is, we'll handle it together. No matter what—or who—is waiting for us." She simply smiled, then turned a brief smile to Rikku before looking past them both, at the man who stood, arms crossed, leaning against a column in the shadows.

"Are you coming, Vincent?"

"…"

"Let him sulk." Paine looked from him to Yuna, lowering her voice. "We got through the tower well enough to this point together…on our own."

"But what about—"

"We'll be _fine, _Rikku." She looked pointedly at her before walking to the archway. Pressing a palm on each door, she walked through.

Yuna looked from her back to Vincent, then hurried and followed Paine. Rikku lingered a bit and looked at the archway.

"There is nothing within that will harm you."

She looked back toward him. He was still leaning against the pillar. He looked at her through half-hidden eyes. They regarded each other for a long moment. Finally, Rikku ventured toward him.

"If that's so, why aren't _you_ going?"

He paused before he gave his answer. "It reminds me of the fallen." Turning his back to her, he assumed the conversation was over.

Rikku looked at him a moment longer, then turned and headed for the door. Pausing at the archway, she turned and called back to him.

"You never answered my question, Vincent. Where did you come from?"

He tilted his head at her question, then turned to regard her, but she had gone.

* * *

The three women stood together on the final terrace of Yadonoki Tower. The first lights of dawn illuminated the sight before them: a triad of wide-set arches curving into the air, seemingly meeting together at their zenith, oxidized green from lack of use. Beyond them stretched the wide open sky. Unlike the other patios the three had seen while climbing the tower, this level held little to no ornamentation: no scripts, no ornate carvings. The floor itself was simple cobblestone, with the exception of the area directly under the arches. That part was circular and polished smooth by the elements over time. The terrace proper was covered in vegetation. 

Yuna walked up to an arch and knocked on the side with the butt of her pistol. It rewarded her with a dull clang. "Metal," she offered. "Could they be some sort of lightning rods?"

"Perhaps….though I doubt this is what we were meant to find." She pulled out the letter again, and inwardly remembered who must have sent it.

Rikku looked around. "Um…this is it?"

"It would appear so." Paine regarded the structure, lowering the paper. "Whatever was here, it's gone now."

"Maybe not…" Yuna had found a small pillar, about waist height, off to a side of the terrace. It had initially been hidden by one of the arches, and was covered in vegetation.

"How about it, Rikku?"

"Hmm…Leave it to me!" She set about cleaning off the vegetation and uncovering the panel.

Yuna looked at the two women then. "I don't know how I thought the time we spent together was wrong….The times we spent together weren't wrong. After all, nothing could destroy our bond."

Rikku nodded. "Yeah, I guess people can't help but have silly ideas like that sometimes…people do change, but they're still made of all the things that happened to them before…You get it?"

"What you're saying is, the sum of our past experiences equals who we are now." She looked at Vincent, who had quietly followed them up to the top level. He was standing near the edge of the terrace, looking out at what was the ancient city of Zanarkand. "Perhaps. But I like to think that it's how we choose to react to those experiences that makes us who we _really_ are." At her words, he turned his head, knowing Paine was watching him.

"Isn't that what I said?" Rikku stopped her tinkering.

Yuna laughed quietly. "I guess you really can't stop change."

"Well, it wouldn't be quite natural if we didn't. Nothing can change peoples' ways….except the people themselves."

Rikku rose and put her hands on her hips. "Dr. P! Did you know there would be nothing to see once we got up here?"

"Hmm, what? Can't you see it?" She turned and looked out toward the sunrise. "I can see it clearly."

Yuna ventured toward Paine. "What?"

"See it?"

"I can only see…us?...Broken parts."

Rikku stopped her pacing. "Oh…."

"It feels now…like we haven't been apart at all. I remember how it feels to be broken…I know now what it felt like to walk alone. I know now, those times were only lonely because I was by myself. We were all by ourselves, in our own way."

"Why didn't I know it then?" Paine crossed her arms. "Next time we're together, we won't just part. We won't meet by chance and lose each other again...whatever the future holds, we can still look back on these times and hold on to them…our memories."

_I…will never be just a memory._

Yuna blinked, thinking she heard a voice on the wind. Shaking her head, she smiled at her friends.

"I hope we have this, for always."

* * *

"Argh, why won't this thing work!" Rikku sighed in frustration. "Guess it's fragged." 

Paine shook her head, smiling. "Even this has an expiration date."

Yuna nodded, her lips pressed together in an ironic smile. "So you're saying…what we have here is…"

All three spoke at the same time. "…a dud."

"Did you really think it would be otherwise?" All three looked over at Vincent, who still looked off into the distance.

"Well I don't see you helping, mister!" Rikku stuck her tongue out at him. Vincent wasn't phased.

"It's okay, Rikku. It was a lot to expect."

"Damn it, though!" She banged the top of the panel. "We went through all the trouble of climbing this big, tall tower, with fiends all chasing us around in circles! During all that fighting, I was thinking about who wrote that letter! What'd all that stupid junk in it mean? And then there's those two wierdos at the top—" the present one turned his head, glaring, "--What did that other guy mean about sending it to you, Paine, and not us? And adding insult to injury that Weapon that leaves us _no treasure_ when we kill it!" She sighed in frustration. "Don't get me wrong guys—I'm really happy that we're friends again, and we'll have our memories and everything in the future—but I really wanted this thing to work!"

"If ever there was a doubt that Rikku was an Al Bhed, it has just been put to rest."

"What letter?" Vincent finally turned toward them. Yuna and Paine both looked at him, seemingly having forgotten he was there. Paine produced the letter that she had originally received, copied, and sent to Rikku and Yuna. She handed it to Vincent, who read over it quickly. But all were halted at the sound of static coming from Rikku's pack.

"_RIKKU! THIS IS BROTHER! YOU ARE GOING TO BE COLD MEAT FOR STEALING MY AIRSHIP!"_

"Cold meat?"

"I think he means dead meat."

Vincent stared at them. "You stole an airship?"

"There's no stealing about it! _His_ airship?" She stomped over to the pack and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "The _Celsius_ is half mine, Brother! Pops gave it to both of us! That means, I get to take it out whenever I want!"

"_No, not when you want! Not when I'm out running errands! You have much explanation to do, Rikku!"_ The voice on the walkie talkie changed. "_Seriously, Rikku, not cool."_

"Buddy. Paine and Yuna and I needed it to come find something! So just get over it and come pick us up!"

There was a pause. The voice on the speaker changed back to Brother. "…_Yuna is with you?...Why didn't you say so! I am on my way!"_

"Well, it's good to see some things don't change. Looks like you got us a ride, Yuna."

Yuna smiled. "Anything to keep us from having to walk all the way back down again!" She turned to Vincent. "You're coming, right?"

He paused, considering. "There is much to discuss."

Paine nodded. "Agreed."

Rikku walked back over to the back side of the panel. "Rrrr, It's my airship, too!" She kicked the pillar.

It thudded back.

All immediately looked over at the pillar. Rikku looked up at them, then kicked it a second time.

It clanged again. And again.

Rikku crouched at the back side of the panel and, looking at it a moment, began pulling the vines and accumulated debris off of its surface. She was joined by Vincent and Paine, who began pulling at the weeds as well. When it was finally cleared, they saw a metal access panel, rusted shut. Rikku tried pulling on the handle anyway.

"Won't budge!" She picked up the walkie-talkie. "Buddy, it's Rikku. We're going to need some laser equipment to cut through some metal—"

Vincent reared back his left arm. Yuna and Paine grabbed Rikku and dragged her out of the way. He punched through the plating, his claws stuck in the sheet at the top of the seam. With a swift motion he easily pulled—or rather, ripped—the access panel off the pillar.

The women stared, laying in a pile, at a loss for words. Vincent realized they hadn't moved.

"What?"

Rikku raised the walkie-talkie. "Cancel that, Buddy."

The three sat up and joined him. Peering into the darkness of the panel, they pulled away some vines and growth that had worked its way into the metal. As they worked, a pair of eyes opened.

"Yeahhhgh!" All three of the women started, though Paine alone did not cry out. Vincent merely opened his eyes wide in surprise. He backed away to make room in front of the panel.

Slowly, a small, black, furry cat-like creature stepped out of the pillar. It wore a red cape and a small gold crown. Stretching, it finally spoke.

"Wow! I was beginning to think I'd be in there _forever!_" Not seeing the man to the side of the panel, the creature stuck out its hand to the closest of the three women, which happened to be Rikku.

"Thank you for saving me! And Greetings! My name is--"

"Cait Sith?" The small creature looked up at the announcement of his name. Seeing the man in front of him for the first time, he started jumping for joy.

"VINNIE! I knew you would rescue me!" The little creature rushed up and grabbed Vincent's leg.

Paine looked up at Vincent, who was at a loss. He clearly had not been expecting this.

"It looks like nothing today is as it seems."

Vincent looked to the women, then to the sky above. The cloak he wore began to rustle in the wind. "So it would appear."

What else might have been said was drowned out by the roar of the _Celsius_, positioning itself overhead. As swirls of dust rushed up and met the party, Yuna thought she heard laughter whispering on the wind. Shaking her head in fatigue, she rose with Rikku and Paine, grateful for the promise of a hot shower and a soft bed in which to dream.

* * *

A/N: I have to stop staying up so late on school/work nights to write...but then I think about it all week! If you have time, let me know what you think so far! Also, I'm thinking of upping the story rating for future chapters...methinks it may get gritty. Thanks for reading :) 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N 1: The direction of this story in this or future chapters may warrant an M rating, so I'm upping it now.

A/N 2: Written mostly to Stamina Rose from Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C., by Yoko Kanno.

A/N 3: Square Enix still owns everything.

A/N 4: I still can't believe Seph is voiced in Advent Children by the same guy who does Nooj in FFX-2!

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

The floors whipped by him as he fell. He could make out the outlines of windows, a movie reel flicking white against the darkness. He was picking up speed with each second. He wondered how his body would feel smashing against the ground. Sweet release. No more pain. No more visions of death. No more sorrow.

But he was too proud to really try it. At least, that's what part of him believed.

He turned gracefully and landed on the elevator roof of the opposite building from which he'd leapt. He hit hard, but was kept his balance easily. He grasped the handle of the hatch door.

"_Sir, I'm in position. Pretty much like we heard. And damn, if he didn't fuck himself this time."_

He frowned at the noise. He would have to have a talk with him later. He tapped into the comm.

"Zack. What did I tell you not ten minutes ago."

A pause. _"…Don't badmouth the President's son over unsecured channels?"_

"Exactly. You'll pay for it later. Where is Rude."

"_He's hacking security. Dio definitely knew what he was doing when he built this place."_

Sephiroth slid down into the elevator's interior. "He ought to. He's the warden of the prison underneath the Saucer. How long does Rude think it will take?"

"_Hard to say. Looks like at least an hour."_

Sephiroth tightened his grip on his sword. The boy had remembered to talk in code at least. He checked his watch, its face flat against the underside of his wrist. Ten minutes. He looked up through the hole in the ceiling. He was one floor down from Dio's personal residence. He would enter through the elevator door and ascend the interior stairs to his apartment.

"_Hey, why the hell did he come out here anyway? I mean, other than for the cocaine."_

"Rude didn't fill you in?"

"_Well, you know him…and anyway, the Turks have been busy since they were separated from the brat. Took 'em a while to climb up from the prison grounds."_

Sephiroth frowned. "He was _supposed_ to come here to negotiate a joint contract for the establishment of a new city near the ruins of Ajit. But obviously, he fucked that up."

"_Dare I ask how?"_

The voice of Rude's partner scratched in over the channel. _"He fucked Dio's daughter!"_

"_Shit. Well, like dad used to say, 'Never send a boy to do a man's job.' " _

"_Yeah, then why you here, Zack!"_

He ignored the comment. _"Thing I don't get is, why bother bringing in backing from Dio and the Gold Saucer? ShinRa easily has enough manpower—and mako energy—to build another city on its own."_

"Because of groups like AVALANCHE. There's speculation that Dio is backing them. And that he's been building an army of his own on the side. Our sources indicate that Dio already has enough at his disposal to start a civil war. And given that ShinRa is still recovering from the war with Wutai…"

"_We wouldn't stand a chance, would we?"_

"As it is, we are strapped financially, mechanically and militarily. It is doubtful that the casualties would be few."

Reno breathed a sigh of relief. _"Well, anyway, it's a good thing you two happened to be in the neighborhood. I definitely didn't want to wake up in a hole in the desert tomorrow. Where were you headed, anyway?"_

"_On leave, headed to Costa del Sol! Nothin' but white sand, blue water, and beautiful women. But now that that's been cancelled, I suppose we'll be heading back to Midgar after this, eh General?"_

"Indeed. Though I would still rather be in Wutai." He squinted as a spotlight shined its beam through the glass of the elevator, then moved along its path. He caught a glint of red, but when the light passed, it was gone.

"_That makes four of us, Seph!"_

"Don't call me that, Reno."

"_You're not my C.O.! I only report to the Prez! Hey Zack, you ever run into that chick at the Turtle's Paradise again?"_

"_The geisha? You bet! See her every chance I get."_

"_I thought you had a steady girlfriend in Midgar."_ Rude' question was more of a reprimand than a query, but it was lost on Zack.

"_Sure do. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."_

"…"

"Whoever she is, she doesn't deserve you." Sephiroth blinked. Had he said that out loud? No, he had not. They were still talking. _This is taking too long._ He looked irritably at the elevator door. Reno was slowing things down.

"_No, I mean that other one, the crazy redheaded chick ."_

"_The Major? Not since before. Why?"_

"_I heard she kicked your ass!"_

"_Unsubstantiated rumors! It was a draw."_

"_That's not what I heard. Rude said she ripped you a new one."_

"_I don't remember Rude being there."_

"_Well Seph was there, right? So he'd vouch for you. What say ye, General?"_

"Stop calling me Seph."

Reno ignored it. _"Well you were there, right? Did she kick his ass? And was hers hot?"_

Sephiroth frowned in impatience. There was too much chatter. "First, as a commanding officer, it would be highly improper to speak of her in that regard. Second, I was on leave during the time you are referring to. I've never met her. Third, I received a full report when I returned to Wutai. She wiped the floor with him. Now, if you are quite finished Reno, Rude said Rufus was bugged. Zack, can you get a visual on him?"

"_Gimmie a minute. Need to change positions."_ Zack would see through the glass ceiling of the penthouse. "_Holy shit. There're at least 10 armed men in the room. Looks like insurance against a rescue party, a.k.a., us…He's on the floor, looks like he's been knocked around a bit, but he's still breathing."_

"Rude. Patch in the audio."

"_Roger." _

A bit of static, a shift in the frequency. The sound of voices, raised.

"…_All the same, you've become a bit of a thorn in my side. And while I am quite willing to negotiate in politics and business, there is the matter of your bill. You've run up quite a tab."_

"_Certainly you don't expect me to produce the sum in full right now?" _

"_Why not? You may be the son of President ShinRa, but certainly you didn't expect to get the prostitutes and drugs for free?"_

"_As the son of the President, I would have thought that such…amenities…would be compensatory given the nature of our negotiations?"_

"_While that might have been true initially, those privileges have most definitely been revoked."_

"_So you would throw away the opportunity of a lifetime over such a small misunderstanding?"_

A laugh was heard on the other end. _"Look around you. Do you see the need for mako energy here? We have our own natural resources, our own self-sufficiency. I even have my own construction workers. What need do I have of ShinRa to build the city?"_

"_You have prisoners, who will revolt the first chance they see to escape. What will you do, freeze them into submission? Though it is of little concern to me. The more pressing issue for you is that you do not have the steady supply of machines needed to complete the task. What will you do when they break? Who will be there to fix them when they need repair? And moreover, who would live there with a prison colony when it is finished? The people under the Saucer?" _He paused. _"They're no better than the scum under the Plate."_

"_Perhaps the citizens of Wutai would be interested in the Zanarkand Project. They would bring others, and word would spread of the city's splendor. It will not rival Midgar. It will surpass it, in beauty and technology. And of course, that self-sufficiency is what ShinRa fears."_

"_ShinRa fears nothing. Least of all its people. We have our armies to ensure that is never a problem. Can you say the same?"_

"_People can be bought. Mercenaries are always plentiful. And they come here all the time."_

_That much is true. _Sephiroth thought of the writing on the floor of Dio's battle arena: _'The brave do not fear the grave.'  
_

"_That, however, is unfortunately no longer your concern. And at any rate, your father lacks the sufficient funds to satisfy me—"  
_  
The sound of a doorbell interrupted him.

"_Expecting visitors?"_

"_My… entertainment for the evening."_

Sephiroth tensed. "Zack?"

"_Not us Sir!" _

"Get this elevator open NOW."

Dio spoke to one of his men. _"Let the whore in, then kill her."_

The door opened.

"_What the—urgh"_

The sound of gurgling mingled with those of gunfire. Sephiroth cursed.

"_Dear God! He's been cut in half!" _The rending of flesh could be heard over the radio. The connection dropped, replaced by the sound of static.

Zack was mortified. _"Holy—Sir, you'd better find a way to get up there NOW."_

Sephiroth frowned. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. It was too high profile.

He leapt out of the elevator roof and flew up and above the penthouse, readying his sword. He crashed down through the glass and, whirling, cut down the first person he saw. Two armed guards came at him, blades in hand. Striking them down easily, he turned, and actually hesitated at the sight before him.

Not because of the abject carnage. He had seen that before, had even been its cause. He paused because in all his years as a soldier, he had never seen such horrors wrought by anyone other than himself—let alone a _woman_.

She had the presence of nobility: her face was finely boned, her lips full but not pouty; her nose, straight, her chin, strong. Her eyebrows were finely knit, though the brow itself bore no crease. While lean, she clearly possessed the fullness of a woman's curves, accented by a metal corset that was surrounded by plate armor the color of rust. It seemed feminine though, with intricate scrolling patterns, her metal bracers sharply cut to emulate lace at the wrists: an odd juxtaposition to the boldness of her movement, the speed and confidence of her attacks. Her legs were clad in tall leather boots, tinged maroon, that left her hips uncovered at the sides. She wore a long cape of sorts at her waist, pieced in front and back and dyed the color of blood, that was simultaneously modest and alluring.

As he watched, she brutally attacked two men in front of her, thoroughly gutting each in turn with the long, dual bladed weapon she turned with the ease of a staff. The attackers had long since stopped their advances, and were now cowering on the floor. Their screams were lost on her as she deftly turned the weapon single handedly. And though graceful in her movement, she bore them no mercy, slicing them open, entrails spilling onto the floor.

But more than that, Sephiroth noticed she looked incredibly bored.

A movement out of the corner of his eye finally caught his attention. Scanning the room, he found the President's son lying before a sofa, covered in blood, but not his own. He sat up and saw Sephiroth for the first time, his eyes widening. Sephiroth turned back to find her advancing on Dio. If she killed him, it would undoubtedly cause an unstoppable chain of events up to and including the assault of Midgar with what mercenary army the Gold Saucer had been secretly harboring. She raised her sword, preparing to strike. He barely heard the President's son as he lunged toward her, her blade rising to strike down the proprietor.

"_What are you waiting for! Stop her NOW!"_

She was momentarily stunned at the sound of metal touching her own. She blinked once, then slowly turned her head in its direction. Her eyes, dark and crimson, followed down the length of a katana to finally meet his, bright and green. Slowly, she looked him over. And then, to his surprise, she offered him a small smile.

She turned on him then and disengaged around his blade. Turning her wrist, brought the opposite blade of her weapon down toward his head while she retreated out of the range of his sword. Dodging her attack, he whirled and brought his sword up to block and riposte. She parried and dropped to the floor, rolling and slashing at him, smiling all the while. By chance, she sliced a lock of his hair.

_Naughty girl._

He indulged her for a few minutes, bantering back and forth, playing her game, sizing her up, regarding her form. She was skilled, that much was evident. But there was also something not quite right about her. Her hair was unusual: though full, it was slicked back and pointed at intervals, reaching just past her shoulders. And then he noticed that her limbs were just a little too long, not so much as to be unattractive, but just enough to make her seem a little off.

Finally, he knew it was time to end their dance. "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to end this now. Though, it has been fun. Too bad you're on the wrong side." He knocked her backwards, sending her to the floor.

"Which side would that be, General? The President's, or your own?" She met his eyes boldly, without fear.

His eyes narrowed. Just who was this woman? No matter. Her life was over.

"Major Rosso. General Sephiroth. That's quite enough."

Both turned in the direction of an impeccably dressed Wutainese man. Behind them stood Zack, Rude and Rufus, as well as a small contingent of ShinRa soldiers. All except the Wutainese man were slack jawed.

Sephiroth and Rosso lowered their weapons. Both looked at each other.

"You're with ShinRa?" Sephiroth tilted his head.

She shrugged, feigning boredom. "Wasn't it obvious?" She picked up the fallen lock of his hair from the floor.

The Wutainese man sighed at them, then turned toward Dio.

"On behalf of President Shinra, allow me to apologize for the incident caused by his son. The President regrets any injury caused by his carelessness. He would especially like to offer you his most sincere apologies for the injury to your property, personnel, and family caused by his son's…indiscretions. He extends to you the sum of one million gil, in reparation, as well as this priceless artifact." He motioned to one of the soldiers behind him, who produced a large case and a small parcel. "The President is informed that you collect certain rare antiquities. As such, please accept this Ancient relic of the Cetra, from his own personal collection."

Dio nodded, smiling. "Accepted. Please let him know that I bear him no ill will for the sins of his progeny." He briefly turned his attention to the two ShinRa officers, then back to the Turk. "And please inform him, Mr. Tseng, that I am grateful for the demonstration his officers have provided, and for the opportunity to see the skill of the Great Sephiroth himself."

Sephiroth bowed. "Please forgive the intrusion."

Dio nodded and continued. "As well as those of this most exquisite woman." She inclined her head to him. He waved a hand at the room. "It is clear now that my personal guards were grossly inadequate. I appreciate the opportunity to have observed this in a…controlled theatre."

The ShinRa soldiers were ushering Rufus out of the room, out to a waiting helicopter on the patio of the penthouse. Dio and Tseng continued speaking in lowered voices. Seemingly forgotten, Reno, Rude and Zack just looked at the scene around them.

"So that's it? We missed the whole thing?"

Reno replied holding a cigarette in his mouth. "Apparently so." He was fishing in his jacket for his lighter.

Zack noticed Sephiroth and Rosso had not moved. She was still sitting on the floor, her weapon in her left hand, the other calmly in her lap. They were regarding each other carefully. Finally, he extended a gloved hand. He noticed her fingers were a bit long, and then it occurred to him:

She wasn't human.

Not entirely, at least.

She reached out and grasped his forearm as she rose, and he pulled her up. They stood that way, looking at each other, seemingly forgetting the bloodied scene around them.

"Hey Rosso," Reno interrupted, "You got a light?"

She closed her eyes in annoyance. Sephiroth noticed a little crinkle on the bridge of her nose when she did. It made her look sullen, like a child. He thought it cute.

"Reno. You lost my lighter? The one I loaned you before you left Midgar?"

"Um…Can't find it. Is that a problem?"

She dropped Sephiroth's hand now, thoroughly annoyed. "It was Azul's." She began walking toward the helicopter. "Find it, or you _will_ end up like one of these men."

Reno blinked. "Um…you're kidding, right?"

She did not answer. The cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth.

Zack stopped her as she reached the doorway. "Hey Major! What exactly were you doing here, anyway?"

Sephiroth, though curious as well, could have throttled him. Reno smacked him upside the head.

She paused, then offered a patient explanation. "Well Lieutenant, the President found out through your Turk friends about Rufus' "fuck up", as you so put it over the radio. Next time, secure a channel. All of you." She looked at all four men reproachfully, then continued. "As I report directly to him, and the General could not be reached, I myself was dispatched to rectify the problem."

Sephiroth shot him a look. Zack smiled guiltily, having pick pocketed his superior's phone and turned it off in an attempt to avoid any contact that would impact their shore leave. He handed it back to the General's extended hand.

Rosso placed her free hand on her hip, her left holding her weapon behind her. She half turned, looking back at the two officers over her shoulder, her head bent down, her eyes half closed, looking up at Sephiroth through long lashes. Knowing his pride was injured, Rosso opted to twist the knife.

"And well…you know what they say, Zack. _'Never send a boy to do a woman's job.' "_

As she walked onto the terrace, Sephiroth saw through narrowed eyes that she held the lock of his platinum hair in her free hand. Reno strode up to him, having found a book of matches printed with the _Gold Saucer_ logo on the cover.

"Well. It's official." He struck the match and lit his cigarette. "She deserves a spanking."

Sephiroth watched as she climbed into the helicopter. She didn't look back, though he knew she saw him looking at her, a half smile on his lips.

"Indeed."

* * *

He opened his eyes to see a red blur passing him as he fell. Only this blur was ascending, where he was not. Vincent.

"Fool! You've missed your chance._"_

He righted himself and touched the ground lightly. Rising, he turned in the direction of the voice.

"Hardly. He will be of use later."

He turned and looked into scornful eyes that mirrored his own, with the exception of their rose tincture. Palest platinum hair, longer than his, brushed her feet.

"Thinking of Mother…or someone else?"

He narrowed his eyes. His thoughts were none of her concern.

She smiled. A nerve had been hit.

"Aren't you a bit overdressed?" He regarded her suit, black with pinstripes.

"I do not criticize your choice of garments. You choose to wear clothing of my era; I shall experiment with that of yours as I please. Such is the power of Jenova," she added, "And Zanarkand does get…cold."

"That never seemed to bother you before."

"Those sorts of things never do, when you're dead. Have you forgotten so quickly?" She held her arm out before her, regarding her hand. "Tell me; was _She_ this beautiful in life?"

"I only saw her in death."

"That's not what Mother said." She sidled up to him. "I distinctly remember she cursed you for it. On several occasions."

"The opinions of the dead matter little." His tone indicated he would speak no more of it. She frowned.

"Come, now, Sephiroth…there's no need to be sullen." She stood before him, her hand caressing his face, moving back into his hair. He frowned at the gesture, but leaned into her hand, his eyes closed. She spoke to him softly. "Have I ever done you wrong?"

His eyes opened, cool. "There's a first time for everything."

She smiled over her hurt. Slowly, deliberately, she kissed him. She realized, even after a thousand years, she missed her husband. This man he was not. But he would serve well enough.

Drawing back, she regarded the tower. "Come. We will not find that which we seek _here_." Dropping her hand abruptly, she turned as if her gesture was nothing of consequence.

"Yunalesca."

She turned and looked at him, his hair reflecting white in the sunlight.

"You _will_ honor our agreement."

She offered him a charming smile, her voice tinged with warning as well as seduction. "As always, everything I have ever done has been for familial love…as it was with Yevon, so shall it be with Mother…and so it shall be with you."

She smiled, regarding her surroundings gesturing slightly with her hand. "Many Summoners were given that which they sought in Zanarkand, for a price…." She looked at him directly.

"…if I so willed it."

With that she turned and leapt into the air. Sephiroth looked after her for long moments before following her, wishing that the kiss had come from someone other than the woman who so strongly resembled the one he called his mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Back again...since April I've quit my full-time job, returned to school, finished KHII and DoC (which is why this update has taken so long--damned canon) and for the last four hours today, have fought with the Document Editor. WTF.

Anyway, updates will be sporadic and not necessarily absolutist with future FFVII Compilation releases. Meaning, there's a pretty good chance that I'm speculating new stories (hence the term "fiction") and I will not tolerate ppl saying, "Hey! That's not how Vincent killed G!" or some such thing. This is supposed to be fun after all. And Document Editor nonwithstanding, it will be, but with my Microbiology class, updates will be sporadic.

Oh, and I don't own FFVII, the Compilation, or the characters. I made up the story, but that's about it.

* * *

Brother was not happy. 

He and Rikku were screaming at each other in Al Bhed, and had been for the last few hours. In fact, they'd been arguing so long that the sun was nearly set. Despite the fatigue, and the obvious hunger that added fuel to the fire of their squabble, neither would cede defeat. Vincent didn't understand any of it—Al Bhed, that is-- and though his old Turk sensibilities thought otherwise, he was somewhat glad for his lack of comprehension. Petty filial rivalry was never something he enjoyed.

Buddy, however, was relieved that it was Yuna, Rikku and Paine that had "borrowed" their ride. At least with them, he would know that the airship would return, more or less, in one piece, at some point in time. And he knew Yuna and Paine to be responsible enough to send a note letting them know when they'd have it back, eventually. He had spent the better part of the last three days searching for the airship's homing signal from Luca. When he was able to locate it, he generally assumed it was probably Yuna, and thus Rikku, that had taken it to Zanarkand. As he sat at the bar, he regarded the newcomer a few seats down from him, who was, in turn, regarding the other two Al Bhed curiously. Paine seated herself on his other side, and motioned for the Barkeep to pour her a drink. Buddy just shook his head.

"Don't mind them. This is pretty much normal."

The dark haired stranger spoke from beneath his cloak. "Siblings?"

Buddy nodded. "That obvious?" Paine just sipped her drink.

Buddy continued. "You might as well get comfortable. They're probably gonna be at this for a while, and until they find the keys, this ship isn't moving."

"…" Vincent sipped his drink. "_They lost the keys_?"

At this Paine offered a wry smile. "Allow me to translate. One of them did. Rikku swears she had them when we came back. Brother was supposed to have a spare set, but can't remember where he put them. So they're pointing fingers at each other."

"And to answer your next question: The ship can be moved short distances without them just fine. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to pick you up, right? But to fully engage the engines…" Buddy shrugged and looked over at Paine. "If this keeps up, they'll be at it all night. Might just be better to call up You-Know-Who for the spare set."

"Please, let's hope it _doesn't_ come to that."

Vincent quietly sipped his tea, filing the information away for future use. "And the reason we're letting them continue, instead of getting them to work together, is…"

"Because," Paine finished her drink, "Whenever Brother and Rikku agree on anything, trouble always follows." She tipped the Barkeep and got up from her seat. "Well, you'd better get in there before the hot water runs out."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. Looking up, he noticed for the first time that Paine was not only clean and in pajamas, but smelled good, too. He quickly looked away. She smiled secretly, but decided to ignore his slip. As she retreated toward the upper loft, he rose and stepped closer, out of earshot of the others, most of whom were still yelling in Al Bhed.

"My earlier inquiry was ill-timed."

Paine shook her head. "It's nothing." She considered, then looked aside. "It was a long time ago. There's history."

Vincent finished for her. "….And today's meeting was unexpected." Paine met his gaze, which was steady, and nodded. "To say the least."

He bowed his head. "Still, I must apologize. I know more than anyone the value of privacy. Trust is earned, after all."

Paine nodded once. "Indeed."

They stood that way, a few moments more, eyes locked. Paine didn't quite know why. Her lips quirked in the barest hint of a smile as she looked away, running her hand through her hair. She walked back to the bar for her glass and reached over the counter, filling it with water from a container. "I'm turning in. Bathrooms are down the hall to the right. I'm sure one of the boys won't mind if you borrow some clothes while yours are being washed, right Buddy?"

"Hey, be my guest. They'll hold you over till we get back to Luca at any rate." He gestured as Vincent rose, and lowered his voice. "You'd better get in there before Rikku notices the bathroom's free. Al Bhed women are notorious for long showers when water's plenty."

That was all the information Vincent needed. "Say no more." With that, he inclined his head to Buddy and Paine, who was yelling back at the siblings in their own language, he was assuming, to shut up.

* * *

Vincent strode down the hall and found the room that he thought Paine had indicated. He grasped the handle and turned, striding in, being stopped only by a high pitched shriek. 

"Hey!"

He was speechless, stopped dead initially at the horror that he had walked in on one of his hosts. Then it was for the image of the woman before him, clad in a pink kimono robe that hung off her bare shoulders, long ponytail unwrapped, damp hair clinging to her frame. He went pale, not believing his eyes, then flushed. They stared at each other, speechless, for a long moment.

"Yuna, ish everything all right?" Barkeep had been passing by.

Vincent was shaken out of his reverie, and the reality of where he was sank in. Immediately embarrassed, he bowed his head in apology. "Forgive me. I had thought the room unoccupied." He closed the door before she could answer and hurried down the hall to the elevator, desperately in need of fresh air.

The door shut, Yuna breathed a sigh of relief. Thinking back, she had been apprehensive ever since he had asked Paine about Sephiroth earlier in the evening. Thankfully, Brother had interrupted them, and everyone, with the panic over the missing keys. Though her curiosity was piqued when Paine evaded his queries, Yuna was still glad she herself had managed to avoid the subject of the silver-haired man, at least for the time being. Walking to a corner bench, she grasped the length of her damp hair and began wrapping it, unbraided, within the considerable length of a pink leather ribbon, and began to mull over the arrival of their curious guests.

* * *

"…Well, who's going in first?" 

Yuna and Paine stopped walking toward the platform, suddenly remembering the circumstances in which they had first obtained the airship itself. Turning slowly, Yuna and Paine glanced at each other before looking at Rikku, who was examining Cait Sith. Cait Sith was examining the inside of the rusted pillar he'd been entombed within, feet kicking while his arms and head were hidden. Searching its depths, he re-emerged after a few moments holding a small megaphone. Stooping, Rikku picked him up as he reappeared. "Ah, I knew it was in here somewhere—ach, whaddya think you're doin' lassie!"

"Ruf tuac ed fung...?" Rikku was turning Cait over.

"Do ye mind, here?"

Paine pinched the bridge of her nose. "Rikku."

"Huh?" She looked up from the doll, which was suspended upside down in her arms. "Well, who's going?"

"Well, you _are_ the one with the keys."

"That doesn't mean I'm any less guilty than you!"

"But he _is_ your brother."

"Well…he's Yunie's cousin, too!" Rikku hugged the upside-down and wiggling Cait harder.

"_Put meh dooown!"_

"Hey, Paine's the one who sent the letters!" Yuna held her hands up in protest. Paine shook her head.

"I copied them, but someone sent the original to _me, _remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Hey, Yunie, is he—"

"Xiead, Rikku." Yuna smiled as their 'savior' approached.

"About those letters." He plucked Cait out of Rikku's arms. "Who did you say sent them again?"

"I didn't." Paine regarded him coolly. "But it was me."

Vincent adjusted Cait's crown. "You just said someone 'sent you an original'."

"They did." Paine turned to look him in the eye, unflinching. "It was in a sphere I found in the library in Luca. I wrote the librarian about it, and requested a written transcript sent to each of us."

"And you did this because?"

"We traveled together before. I wanted to see them again." With that Paine turned, and boarded the airship. Yuna followed her, but stopped at the sound of Vincent's voice.

"How do you know Sephiroth?"

Yuna froze, her eyes wide. Paine turned, and, not expecting the surprised look on Yuna's visage, delayed her response. Yuna slowly opened her mouth to speak but closed it as Paine raised an eyebrow. Seeing her discomfort, and knowing also that she herself had something to hide, Paine decided to question about this interesting development Yuna herself at a later time. She quickly averted her gaze to Vincent, narrowing it as she did.

"How do you?"

"That's not important."

"Yes it is!" Both looked at Rikku, who quickly grasped her hands behind her back. "Heh heh?"

"Look, can you talk about this later? We're all exhausted…." Yuna was hoping she wouldn't be included in the 'later'.

"But inquiring minds want to know!"

Paine advanced back down the ramp. "Enough, Rikku. Shouldn't you be thinking of an explanation to Brother and Buddy?"

"Oooohh…" She crossed her arms in frustration. Paine crossed her own and turned her back on everyone. "Let's just go in and get some sleep on the way to Luca. We're all a bit tired."

"Rikku! What did you do with keys to Celsius?" Brother could be heard coming down the hall towards the group.

Vincent stood a few moments longer and, placing Cait on the ground, sighed and followed her in, passing Yuna. As he disappeared onto the ship, Yuna released the breath she'd been holding. Rikku scratched her head.

"Rikku, we can't go until you give me the keys!"

"Hold ON!" She rolled her eyes as she turned back to Yuna and then, reached the stuffed cat. "What was that all about?"

"Stay back, ye blonde hussy!" Rikku quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry."

"Actually, I'd like to know the same." Yuna eyed the small stuffed toy. "What did you say your name was?"

The doll took a bow. "Cait Sith, at your service! And for the record, I am _not_ keen on bein' tossed arooond like—"

"Rikku, fryd tu oui drehg oui'na tuehk? E mayja dra Celsius vun" dfu ruinc yht fryd tu E veht frah E nadinh? E veht hu yencreb! Zned ty ayo nefi dy mea wyh ayohmicw?"

"All _right_, we're coming!" She dug in her pocket for the keys. Crinkling her brow, she fished in the other. "Um, Yunie, did I give you the keys?"

Yuna looked over. "No…" She checked her pockets anyway. "I don't' have them…"

Rikku started to panic. "Paine…!" She ran onto the ship in search of her friend, brushing roughly past Brother. He was about to follow when he spied Yuna. He quickly adopted a disappointed look.

"Yuna, how could you let Rikku steal Celsius?" He sidled up to her and made to put his arm around her.

"Sorry, Brother. We just wanted to take a little trip…we didn't think it would go this long!" As he was about to grasp her shoulder, Yuna crouched and picked up Cait.

"Well, now, you've been stuck in there for quite a while. How about I clean you up a bit, hmm?"

"Ah, well, that's more like it!" He hopped up to sit on Yuna's arm. Brother finally noticed him.

"Ooh, fryd ec dryd machina?"

He and our other friend are going to be staying with us for a while, I think. Have you seen Buddy? I think he should look over our little friend."

"Buddy is in Engine Room…wait, what 'other friend'?"

* * *

Yuna sighed as she tied off her braid. A quick knock at the door sounded as she gathered up her grooming supplies. "Yes?" 

Rikku poked her head in the door. "Shower free yet?"

"Just finishing up," Yuna called. Before she could act, Rikku slipped in with her things, tossed them in a corner, and shut the door behind her.

"Rikku, what are you—"

"Are you kidding, I've been waiting all day to talk to you! It was him, wasn't it! The Al Bhed from Operation Mi'ihen?" She was waving her hands and jumping up and down. Yuna rolled her eyes. Rikku was persistent. "Come on, I kept it zipped all day long just so I we could talk alone… you can tell me…."

Yuna hesitated a minute longer, then nodded. "I think so…." They stood a minute longer, then Yuna dropped her things as the two of them squealed and grabbed each others hands. "He did seem happy to see me!"

"He's a lot more attractive than I thought he'd be—I thought he'd be some kind of albino, but from what I could see he wasn't creepy at all!"

"See, I told you he was—hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Joking! Hey, Lulu was right—his lips did look very kissable!"

Yuna leaned back on the bench, her arm behind her head. "If only."

"So he's not dead after all!"

"Oh, Rikku, I was hoping I'd see him again…but I didn't it would be like this!"

"Oooh, maybe he sent the letters!"

Yuna considered this, placing her hand on her chin. "Hmm…maybe…but it seemed more like he sent it to Paine…though he did seem surprised to see _all_ of us." She turned to Rikku. "How do you think she knows him?"

"Who knows! The important thing is, he blew her off because you were there!"

"_Rikku_!"

"Well, I don't know why he was there, do you?"

"No…although…"

"Yuna…"

"Well…I don't think he was expecting _any_ of us…and he didn't exactly bend over backwards to help us with that Weapon…in fact, he shoved poor Vincent out the Tower! That doesn't seem very helpful to me…"

"Hey, maybe he thought he was on the wrong side. As for helpful, to us, no. You? Seems like he bent over backwards to talk to you, 'Lady Summoner'!"

"Everyone still calls me that, Rikku."

Rikku stood, taking Yuna's hand. Speaking in a deep voice, she posed dramatically. " 'Oh, Lady Yuna, I've been searching all over Spira for you. Run away with me to Bikanel and be the sexy mother of my beautiful children!' "

Yuna gasped, laughing, and swung her sodden towel at Rikku, who blocked. "Hey, that's all wet!"

"Serves you right!" She bit her bottom lip. "I do remember he was cute in the firelight at Home…he definitely hasn't changed."

"See, I knew you thought he was—wait, what? Home? When the Al Bhed were saving the Summoners? You never said—"

"Oh!" Yuna, blushed. "Well, after that, I was taken to Bevelle, and then married to Lord Seymour…then there was Macalania Forest, and the pool…and Tidus..." Yuna fidgeted with the sash of her robe. "I never wanted him to know…he was so jealous and angry over Seymour and the Guado—the last thing I wanted was him suspecting every Al Bhed in sight as well!"

"Oh..." Rikku sat back down. "I guess I can't blame you for keeping it to yourself." Rikku looked at Yuna. "But a lot's happened since then." Yuna nodded.

"Like we decided, there's no point looking back now, and regretting the past. All we can do is move forward. I won't stand still." Yuna looked thoughtful. "And who knows! Vincent isn't bad looking himself!"

Now it was Rikku's turn to feign surprise. "Yuna!" Then added, "Well, I heard he got a good look at your jammies. Besaid?"

"Luca. I got them while we were picking up supplies for our trip. Barkeep?"

"Yep. He does manage to show up at the weirdest times!" Rikku looked thoughtful. "Hmm…maybe if I get a cute little pj set like yours, I'll end up with the new guy instead of you!"

"Hey, I was only joking! Well anyway, it's more of a start than the suitors that keep coming by my house in Besaid!"

"See, there's your problem right there! You just need to give them the slip for a while!" She stood up and began unfolding her toiletries. "It's settled then. You'll stay on the airship for a while and lay low. Well check back with Lulu and Wakka every now and then, and when it looks like they've tapered off, you'll move back home."

Yuna opened her mouth to protest, but realized she was too tired. That, and that Rikku's idea didn't sound half bad. When Rikku didn't hear Yuna voice her resistance, she added, "And who knows? Maybe you'll just go back to Besaid with a certain silver-haired someone!"

"That's it, I'm leaving. Enjoy your shower, Rikku. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hehe, guut hekrd!"

Yuna smiled and closed the door behind her. As she returned to the loft, she remembered the sphere Sephiroth had given her.

_I wonder…._

It was a long shot, but maybe there was more to it than the simple ability to mimic actions. As she placed her kimono at the foot of her bed, she tugged a belt out from under it, removing one of the pistols from the holster. A quick adjustment released the sphere that Vincent had equipped. Settling down, and checking to see that Paine was still asleep, she held the sphere in her hand, nervous and excited. A thought briefly occurred to her that perhaps he hadn't survived the fall from the tower, but she shrugged it off. Somehow she knew that was hardly the case. Lying back, she held the sphere up above her head, admiring it against the starlight that filtered in from the skylight above. "What are you up to this time?"

_This time_? Yuna blinked. Where had _that_ come from? Shaking her head slightly, she decided the sphere could wait for another day. Clutching the orb in her hands, she turned on her side and pulled the covers up around her chest. Drifting off, she remembered the moonlight reflected in his hair the previous evening, and the firelight that shone in it in the night of years before.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure how I liked the end of that chapter. But I wanted to give the readers something after 4 months of nothing. Finishing DoC and reading up on the compilation from the Japanese side gave me some good ideas and more importantly, direction! So, feedback, ideas are always appreciated! And also--if anyone can help me figure out these paragraph spacing/breaks--I get tired of hand-coding the HTML just to have it dissappear on me!  



End file.
